Second Chances
by BRBDyying
Summary: Emma Swan left her family four years ago, but one request from her parents has brought her back to Storybrooke, and to Killian. She has to face her fears, and the one person she has missed more than her true love. She has to own up to her mistakes and hope that they will forgive her. (I'm not sure how to summarize, you just have to read to find out)
1. Chapter 1

'Just take a deep breath, Emma. You can do this. You came back to them,' Emma thought to herself as she paced in front of the door, trying to work up the courage to knock. She had been gone for almost four years, but when David called and told her she had a knew sibling, she knew she had to come home. She had to stop running. She missed her family, and decided it had been long enough.

She reached up and knocked her fist against the wooden door a few times. She was terrified of what he was going to say, if he was able to say anything at all. Before she could run away from what she had just done, the door swung open, revealing a distraught looking Killian Jones.

"Swan?" Killian said, broken. "Emma?" He whispered. He did not know what to feel. Happy that she was there. Anger that she had run when there were people depending on her, and now she decided to return.

"Hello, Killian." Emma replied softly. "I.. I came as soon as I heard." She spoke softly. He looked so broken. 'For good reason. Your daughter is sick. His daughter is sick.

"No, Emma. You don't get to just show up here. Not now. Not ever. I know that David told you about Lilly, but you gave up every right to her the day you left her. The day you ran from us." Killian said coldly.

He never used to call her 'Emma', he always had some cute pet name for her, but she knew he was upset.

"Killian.. Please. I'm her mother, I.. Please." She pleaded with him. "I know I messed up. I ran like I always do when things get tough. But she is still my baby."

In the four years since Emma left Killian with their new born baby, she had not forgotten about them, and she's regretted her decision every day.

"At least let me into the apartment? I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway of your apartment building." Emma looked up at her pirate, her eyes full of tears. He's not your pirate. Not since you left. "Please.." She begged.

"Fine. Come in, and go to the living room. I need rum before I can have this conversation with you." He said, running his fingers through his inky black hair, closing the door behind them.

* * *

Killian Jones had just tucked Lilly into bed, and was about to have his nightly glass of rum when he heard a knock on his front door. He had no idea who it could be, Dave and Mary Margaret were busy with their new baby, and Henry was staying at Regina's.

He looked up when he opened the door, and he was speechless. Emma Swan. His wife, the woman who gave birth to his beautiful little Lilly. "Swan?" He knew he sounded broken, but he had the right to be. "Emma?" He practically whispered her name. He has not heard anything from her in four years, but now she decides to show up on his door step.

"Hello, Killian." She replied quietly. He could see the emotion on her face, but he could not let himself think about how hard it was for her to come to him. He was too angry with her.

"No, Emma. You don't get to just show up here. Not now. Not ever. I know that David has told you about Lilly, but you gave up every right to her the day you left her. The day you ran from us." He knew it came out colder than he had meant it, but she needed to understand that she could not just waltz back into his life, into Lilly's life. Not after how much she had hurt him.

"Killian.. Please. I'm her mother, I.. Please." She pleaded with him. "I know I messed up. I ran like I always do when things get tough. But she is still my baby."

Killian clenched his fist to keep from screaming at her. Lilly was not hers. Emma was just the woman who gave birth to her, nothing else.

"At least let me into the apartment? I don't want to have this conversation in the hallway of your apartment building." Emma looked up at her pirate, her eyes full of tears. He's not your pirate. Not since you left. "Please.." She was begging him now, and he could never say no to her. And he did not want his neighbors coming out if things got messy

"Fine. Come in, and go to the living room. I need rum before I can have this conversation with you." He ran his fingers through his hair. They were going to talk, more like she was going to explain why the hell she was back. And why the hell she had even left him in the first place.

"Alright, lass. I'm listening." He said, sitting next to her with his tumbler full of rum. "And don't be too loud, I just got her to go to sleep."

He watched her take a deep breath. "I.. My dad called me and asked me to come home. He and Mom wanted me to meet my new sibling." She said softly. "And I couldn't come back to Storybrooke and not see you. I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. I run when things get scary, and running from you. From my true love was the worst mistake I have ever made, and I will never forgive myself for leaving you and our daughter."

Killian did not know what to say. He downed his entire glass of rum in one swallow, relishing the burning sensation it left in his throat. He knew that she ran because she was scared, but he never imagined that she would come back. He knew how skittish she was, and he never expected to see her standing at his door. _'Dammit, Dave.'_ He thought to himself, how could he just spring this on him.

"You can't have just come back here expecting me to forgive you for everything. For all the pain you caused me, Emma. Do you know how bloody hard it is to change a diaper with only one hand and no one around to help? Or how hard it is to look at my daughter every day, and see the woman who left me?"

"I know, Killian. I just.. I don't know what to do anymore. The last four years have been living hell for me! I was finally happy and I gave up that happiness because I was scared. I'm fucked up. I always will be." She wiped at her eyes as she spoke, he knew she did not want him to see her cry.

"You're not fucked up, Emma. But you can't expect me to forgive you so easily. I need an explanation. I need to know exactly what you were so afraid of that made you leave everything behind." He sighed. "But not tonight. If you want to stay in the house, the keys are by the front door. I think you can show yourself out. I have to get up early tomorrow for work. And I don't know if I can trust you around Lilly yet. Meet me at Granny's tomorrow at 2, and be ready to tell me everything Emma." Killian needed to think about everything. He could not hear what Emma had to say tonight, not when she had surprised him like this, and he definitely did not want Lilly to be within ear shot.

He got Emma to the door, and into the hallway before she really knew what he was saying.

"Okay, Killian.. I'll see you tomorrow." Emma said softly. "Goodnight. And I'm so sorry." She whispered the last part as she went down the stairs.

 **AN: Thank you so much for reading my story! I've never really written for other people to read, and this is my first fanfic. I hope y'all like it. Please review if you have questions, comments, suggestions etc.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you like where I'm taking it, and if you have any suggestions or ideas for the story I'd love to hear them!**

 **Disclaimer: These ain't my characters. They're ABC, Adam and Eddie's.**

The next day came quicker than either of them expected. Emma decided not to stay in her and Killian's old house, it would bring up too many memories of when they were happy together, when everything was good. She stayed with her parents, they were the reason she was even in Storybrooke to begin with right?

"Good morning, Sweetheart." David said when she came into the kitchen. He was getting breakfast for Neal, who was now almost 9. "Do you want something to eat?"

Emma nodded a little and went to hug her little brother, before sitting at the table.

"Dad have I made a mistake? Why did I come here? Killian doesn't want to talk to me. I can't tell him why I left. I'm sure he won't think it's a good enough reason…" She ran her fingers through her hair. "He wants to meet me at 2. I haven't even seen her yet, I can still turn around and leave…" Emma rambled. She was terrified. She was not sure her reason for leaving would be good enough for Killian. She definitely was not good enough for him anymore.

"Oh, Honey…" Snow said coming in from the nursery. "Killian just wants to know. You two are true love. I'm sure if you just tell him the truth, and show him that you're here to stay, he'll do his best to forgive you. He's a good guy, and he's a great father. His main focus is definitely Lilly. You just have to stop running."

Emma took a deep breath. "Mom… It's not that easy." She said softly. "Of course I have my reasons, but… He would've wanted me to stay, and let him fight for us. But I ran." She shook her head, and picked at her food. "I'm just going to go see my new sister. She is the reason I agreed to come home."

Emma spent the morning helping her parents with the new baby. As two o'clock got closer, she got more and more nervous. She got dressed, her signature red jacket on, her armor. She paced in front of Granny's for ten minutes before she had worked up enough courage to go inside. She had gotten there early anyways so when she went inside she was only a minute or so late, but of course Killian was extremely early. Damn Pirate. She thought.

When she saw him sitting in the back corner booth, their booth, her breath caught. Killian was sitting there laughing as Ruby talked to him. He looked so relaxed, and happy. How could Emma ruin what he had made for himself. She almost turned around and left, but then he made eye contact with her.

You can do this, Emma. Just tell him. Your daughter is at stake here. She tried to psyche herself up as she walked back to him.

"Hey, Killian... Sorry I'm a few minutes late." She said softly, sitting across the table from him. "Hi, Ruby... Can I get a hot chocolate with whipped cream and cinnamon?" She said looking up at the woman that used to be her friend.

"Of course, Emma... It's… Um, it's good to see you. I'll talk to you later, Killian." Ruby left them alone to get Emma's drink, Killian already had a black coffee.

"So, Swan… I'm ready to listen. And I promise I won't say anything until you're completely finished." He said softly, looking over at her. "I really do want to hear what you have to say." He was sincere, as upset as he is over her leaving, he still loved her.

Emma took a deep breath, and looked up at him. "Killian... I'm so sorry, I regret leaving that day. I regret it more than anything..." She looked broken. "Do you remember the villain that was attacking the town when I went into labor?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded his head, and looked at her. "But, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, before you and my parents made it to the hospital they came into my room.." She pulled the hot cocoa Ruby just left to her mouth and sipped it. "And um…" She could not get the words out.

Killian got Lilly up and to preschool, and then made sure Henry was going to pick her up afterwards, so he could talk to Emma. He was talking to Ruby when he heard the bell over the door, and saw Emma walk in. He made sure she knew he saw her, and there was no running from him.

He let Emma order a drink, and of course he knew what it was going to be. Hot cocoa with whipped cream, and cinnamon. Bloody hell he missed his Swan.

"So, Swan. I'm ready to listen. And I promise I won't say anything until you're completely finished." His voice was soft as he looked at her. "I really do want to hear what you have to say." He meant every word. As upset as he was over her running from him, he was still her true love. He wanted to forgive her.

He listened as she spoke about the day she left. About the villain terrorizing the town. He nodded along because of course he remembered. "But, what does that have to do with anything?" He asked confused.

"Well, before you and my parents made it to the hospital they came into my room.." He watched her sip her drink. He knew it was her way of stalling the conversation. "And um.." She continued.

"I had to make a deal with them. If I left, they would spare the entire town. They would spare you and our baby." She whispered, barely audible.

Killian was speechless. "Emma… You know that I would have fought for us! For our future." He was upset with her. "There has to be more than that. I refuse to believe that that is all. You wouldn't give up everything we fought for. We went to hell and back to have this life." He ran his hand through his hair.

"You said you'd listen to everything, Killian." She glared at him. "This isn't easy for me. Do you know who that villain actually was? Who they were back in the Enchanted Forest?"

He shook his head. "No. But what does it matter? They threatened the town. Nothing else matters."

"No, Killian. It does matter. Because… Because they were someone who should have known you. You should have been good, who could've been good. But they resented you. You, Killian, you." She said softly.

"Me? Why the bloody hell did they resent me? I remember everyone who has the right to really resent me." Killian was confused. He had no idea who she could possibly be talking about.

"They wanted to take your happy ending. They were going to kill you. By going through me. But I convinced them not to. I made a deal. They leave you alone for good, and I leave. So at least you get to live, but you lose your happy ending." Emma said softly. He could see her fighting with herself over whether or not to tell him who the villain was.

"Just tell me, Swan. Get it over with." His voice was a mixture of confused, broken, and angry.

"It was Liam. Your little brother." She said, looking up into his too blue eyes. And watching his heart break.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own them (except maybe Lilly)**

* * *

"No, Emma… It couldn't have been him. I… How did he find me? I can't… We could've fought him! I could've talked to him. You didn't have to leave me." He said softly. "Leave our baby girl…" Killian was so broken; he could not believe what she just told him.

"Killian. I couldn't risk it. I knew you'd take care of our baby. I knew you'd give her the life she deserved." He watched her eyes tear up. "I'm so sorry. I just… I had to go, Killian. It was easier for me knowing that my daughter and… You, my true love, my husband… were alive, and together. Than risk watching you die on me again." She said softly.

"You said he wanted to take my happy ending, but… Why not just kill you when he came to see you? Why make a deal? It would've been easier to make me upset if you were gone." He said softly. Killian was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his brother, one he did not even really know, tried to get revenge on him.

"I don't know, Killian. Maybe he has a good heart, like you do. Maybe he wanted a way to hurt you, without having to kill someone." She sighed, she did not have the answers to his questions, even though she wished she did.

She wanted to take away his pain, all of it, and she hoped that one day he would forgive her enough to let her try and mend his heart. Killian rubbed his hand over his face.

"Emma… But we could've fought him together. Our daughter could've had her mother! I could've talked to my little brother. Maybe convince him that I want to get to know him, and… Fix my mistakes. I regret what I did to my dad. I can't take it back. But I could've talked to him. I'm not that guy anymore. You changed me Emma." He was so mad at Emma for using that as a reason to leave.

"I couldn't risk it, Killian! You're the most important thing in my life. I had to protect you and our daughter. She had her best chance with you, I couldn't be the parent she needed if something happened to you!" She wiped at her cheeks. She knew he was just upset, it was a lot to take in. "Killian… I'm so so sorry." She reached for his hand, his hook, anything. She needed to touch him.

"Swan… Emma… I don't know what you want me to say to this. Thank you for being honest with me though." He knew she was telling him the truth, she had always been an open book to him.

"You just have to know... I can't let you see Lilly. I don't want to get her hopes up. Not yet. I need you to prove to me, that you're worthy of being in our daughter's life. I need to be certain that you aren't going to leave her. I hope you can understand that…?" He said softly. Killian had to put his baby girl first. She was the most important thing in his life.

"I get it… And thank you for listening. I should've told you four years ago." She said softly. "I'm really sorry, and I'm not going anywhere, Killian. I want to be here for you, and our daughter. My mom and dad sent me a few pictures of her every once in a while. Thank you for including my family in her life. Even if I wasn't there, it means a lot that you let them be there."

"And Henry… Do you see Henry often?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded. "They're her family too. And Henry, of course I see him. He became my son too, remember?" He looked over at her. "And he's an amazing brother. He takes such good care of Lilly." He smiled a little, thinking about his two kids.

"Speaking of which, maybe you should go… She's meeting me here for dinner soon, and I… She can't see you." He said softly, as the bells over the front door to the diner jingled, meaning that someone just walked in.

"Papa, Papa!" A little girl said, giggling. The little girl with little blond curls leaped into Killian's lap and hugged him tight. "I missed you." She hugged his neck tightly.

Killian looked over Lilly's shoulder at Emma, silently asking her to go. "Hello there, Lilly Love." He kissed her cheek. "Did you have fun with Henry today?" He rubbed her back.

Emma had her mouth covered, tears in her eyes as she watched father and daughter interact. She nodded at Killian and stood up to go, but before she could leave Henry stopped her by the door.

"Hey, Mom..." He said, a sad smile on his face. "I've really missed you." He hugged her tightly. "It's good to have you back home."

Henry was the only person who had not judged her completely for leaving. She was his mom, and he always believed in her.

"Henry... It's so good to see you, Kid." She smiled sadly, hugging her son tightly. "I'm sorry we haven't talked in a while."

She had kept in touch through a few emails with him for the first couple of years, she made sure not to give any hints of where she was, but she needed to know that her son would be okay. Even if he did have two parents back in Storybrooke, Hook and Regina.

"Do I ever get to know what made you leave? Does Dad?" He asked her softly. "You don't have to tell me today, but I want to know. I deserve to know. I'm nineteen now, Mom. I'm not a kid anymore." He was understandably upset. "But I still love you, and you should go. I can tell that Killian doesn't want Lilly to see you."

Emma nodded. "I'll tell you, Henry... Or maybe Killian should. But you're right. You deserve to know. Maybe we could have lunch soon? Just us?" She asked.

He nodded. "Of course, see you-" He was cut off by a little body crashing into his legs. "Henwy, Daddy said you should come eat dinner with us!" She grinned looking up at her big brother. "Pwease stay? Or is Auntie Gina gonna be mad?" Henry lifted her into his arms. "Of course I'll stay, Little Bit." He tickled her side trying to distract her from seeing Emma standing there.

His attempts were fruitless since Lilly turned to look at the woman standing with her brother. "Momma?" Lilly said softly, her bright blue eyes wide.

 **Thanks so much for reading! I hope you continue to like the story, I'm not sure how long it's going to end up, but I know that I do want Emma to know her daughter. Please keep reviewing! It makes my day(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey! I can't respond to guest reviews, but I appreciate them!**

 **Thanks to whichever one of you caught my discrepancy in why Emma came back. I changed where I wanted the plot to go, and I must have forgotten to edit the document on this website. I fixed it now, but I kind of went in both directions, as you'll find out here.**

Henry kissed Lilly's head. "Go back to the table. I'll be there in a minute, Lilly." He told her, setting her down so she could go back to where Killian was sitting.

Emma was speechless. "She… She knows who I am? Why would she know me?" She stared at Henry. "I should go; Killian is going to be so mad at me. He didn't want me to see her yet." She pulled her beanie on and went out the door quickly before anyone could stop her.

She walked around Storybrooke, not really paying attention to where her feet led her, until she ended up at the docks. Of course she would be drawn here. The sea seemed to calm her, or maybe it was thoughts of her pirate. All of the happy times they had here as a family.

Emma sat on a bench, their bench, and just watched the water. She did not notice anyone sitting down next to her until they began to speak. "Emma…" She looked away from the water to find her dad sitting next to her.

"Dad…" She whispered as she leaned into his arms. Her parents did not know the full story of why she left, Emma wanted Killian to know first. They seemed to accept that she would tell them when she was ready, and for that she was grateful.

"What's wrong, Sweetheart? Did he not believe you? You did tell him right?" He rubbed her arm and kissed the top of her head.

"He's having trouble believing it, but he said he knew I was telling the truth. You know, open book and all that… But I didn't make it out of there before Henry and my daughter showed up…" She said softly, the tears falling down her cheeks now.

"I saw her, Dad… She's so beautiful… She's got his eyes…" She whispered. "And… And she knew who I was. She called me, 'Momma'. But I couldn't wait to find out why she knew me, so I ran."

David wiped her cheeks. "I see…" He said softly. "Well, it's not my place, but I will tell you that Killian never stopped loving you. Every day he hoped you'd come home to them." He took a deep breath. "I think Lilly is so much like you. Stubborn, but loves so fiercely. She has your smile too.

"You need to stay, Emma. I know it's hard, and easy to leave town again, but you need to stay. I can see how much it's affected Killian, and Henry that you were gone. And I can see in you now how much it's affected you as well."

She nodded a little. "I'm not going anywhere, Dad. All my stuff is in my car. I'm back for my family. You and mom having another baby made me realize that I have missed so much with my family. Henry is an adult now. Neal has grown so much. I've missed out on too much time with my husband and our daughter. I want to be back in their lives. I want Killian to trust in me that I'm here for good." She sighed.

"It won't be easy, Sweetie. Killian won't instantly forgive you. But it'll all be worth it in the end. You guys will work something out." David had hope for his daughter, and her happiness.

Emma just nodded, leaning further into his embrace, seeking the comfort from her father.

Henry sat in the booth across from Killian. "I'm sorry, Dad… She-" He tried to explain when Lilly interrupted him.

"Papa… Henwy was talking to a lady… It was Mommy. I know it was." She looked up at him, curious if he had seen her too.

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "Oh… Lilly Love…" He kissed her forehead. "Pick what you want to eat today…" He tried to change the subject.

"Daddy, don't lie. I know that's her. You showed me her picture." Lilly said, very matter of fact.

Killian had shown Lilly who her mother was. He told her stories of the woman he knew Emma to be. Strong, powerful, a hero. Killian thought his daughter deserved to know who her mother was, especially if she was never going to see her again. But now, Emma is back, and wants to see their daughter.

Henry chuckled a little. "You had to know she'd see right through you, Dad. I know both of her parents, and neither one of them would've taken that as an answer."

"I know." Killian sighed. "Yes, Princess. That was your mommy. But you have to trust me, okay? If you see her, I need you to stay with whoever you're with and not talk to her. Got it? When it's time for you to meet her, I'll tell you and you'll be with me. Okay?"

He knew she would try to talk to Emma if she saw her on the street. She was friendly, and she had always wanted to meet Emma, but Killian could not risk it yet. He needed to know for sure that Emma was one hundred percent in this. Invested in their family.

He and Henry walked back to the apartment, Lilly holding onto Killian's hook. "Henry, son… Can you stay tonight? I need some time to think, and I need someone she trusts to watch her, in case she has a nightmare again."

Lilly had been having nightmares lately, and it worried Killian. He did not know what was causing them, and he definitely did not want to leave her in the care of the neighbor.

"Of course, Killian. I'll stay as long as you need. You need time to deal with whatever my mom told you. I completely understand." Henry nodded. "I'll call you if she gets too upset. But you need your time too. Based off the way my mom looked when I talked to her, I can't imagine that it was something easy to digest."

Killian nodded in thanks and took Lilly to get her bathed and tucked into bed. Once she was asleep Killian left Henry in the apartment and went to the docks, to his ship. The Jolly Roger was the one place where Killian always felt at home.

Before he made it down the dock to his ship, he saw a figure sitting on a bench. As he got closer he realized it was Emma.

"Emma?" He said softly, trying not to surprise her with his presence. "Swan…"

She looked up to him. "Oh, hey… Did you come looking for me?" She asked softly.

"No, I just needed to think, and I usually come to the Jolly when I want to think." He shrugged. "But, since you're here, maybe we could talk a little more…?" He gestured to the bench next to her, asking if he could sit.

"If you want to… I was trying to give you space. I'm sure you're angry." She looked down at her hands.

"Of course I'm angry, Emma. I can't believe you wouldn't have faith in me, in us. After you followed me to hell." He rubbed his hand over his face. "I'm so angry with you, Emma. I don't even know what to say. Do you know how hard it is? Our daughter has been having nightmares practically every night for a month. I can't get her back to sleep once she wakes up. I haven't slept an entire night in weeks."

Emma listened to him talk, she knew it'd be better if she let him be angry. He deserved to be angry. "I don't know how hard it is. I gave up both of my children. But I wish there was something I could do." She said softly.

"Do… Do you know if she has magic?" Emma asked softly after a few minutes of them just sitting there.

"What? I… I don't know, Emma. You know I don't like magic. It caused me to spend hundreds of years searching for revenge." He said softly.

"Well, maybe she does… I had these weird dreams when I first found out about my magic. And think about it… She's the product of true love, who's mom is also the product of true love. I'm sure that means something." Emma said softly. "Maybe her magic is causing these nightmares."

 **AN: Whichever reviewer said they'd stop reading if Emma slept with a bunch of guys while she was gone. I promise I wouldn't do that. I can't hurt Killy like that!**

 **Thanks for reading, y'all!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry that this is a little bit shorter of a chapter. I wanted to get another chapter up since tomorrow is gameday! (College football if y'all wanted to know)**

Killian could not believe what Emma was saying. Lilly with magic? He ran his fingers through his hair again. "You really think that my princess has magic?" He asked softly.

She nodded. "Yeah, I do. I'm not saying anything for sure… But, have you talked to Regina about her nightmares? Even if they aren't caused by magic, she might know of something to help calm her down." She said softly.

Killian shook his head. "You know how many problems magic caused before you… I just don't want Lilly to get hurt. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened." He said softly. "But, maybe I'll ask her now. I want to do everything I can to help my baby…"

Emma nodded. "I hope it works out. She shouldn't have nightmares all the time, and you shouldn't have to be so worried about her." She said softly, looking out to the water.

After a couple minutes of silence, she took a deep breath and turned to face him. "I'm sure you know that I saw her at Granny's today…" She said softly.

Killian nodded. "I know… I wasn't really ready for her to know you were in town… But it's happened and there is nothing I can do."

She ran her hands through her hair. "Killian… Lilly said something… When she noticed me talking to Henry… She called me 'Momma'..." She said softly. It had been bothering her all afternoon.

"Bloody hell… That's because you're her mother, Emma. What? Did you think I pretended that her mother didn't exist? I would never do that. I always told her about you. You're Henry's Mom too… She's a curious lass, so naturally once she could talk and understand, she asked how she and Henry were related, since he doesn't spend much time with us. Which led to her asking about you, even though I tell her our story every night before she goes to sleep. The Princess and the Pirate is her favorite story." He said sadly.

"And it's not like I was going to tell her were dead. I wouldn't lie to her." He sighed.

"I just wasn't expecting it, Killian. I come home, not expecting her to know anything about the woman who left her… But, she actually knows who I am. I had no clue what you would tell her about me. But I definitely didn't expect her to call me Momma, I never would've imagined that you'd tell her about me…" She looked up at her.

"It means a lot that she doesn't hate me. It gives me hope that maybe one day she and I could have some kind of relationship. Even if I never get to be in her life as her mom."

Killian played with his hook, pulling his flask from his coat pocket and taking a sip. "Well, even though you left, I still love you, Emma. As bloody angry as you make me." He sighed. "And I don't know what to do with everything I'm feeling."

"I need to know you're going to stay, Emma. I need you to prove that to me. Then I'll let you meet her for real. When you do meet, it's up to her if she wants to continue to see you and get to know you. I'm not going to stop her, but I'm also not going to encourage her." He looked over at her. "I hope you can understand that."

Emma nodded a little. "I understand. It's her choice. I won't push her. I don't deserve to even be in her life anymore. But if she wants to somehow forgive me I'm not going to let her down. I'm here to stay Killian.

"I'm looking for an apartment. I can't live with my parents… It's too cramped. And they need their time with the baby." She shrugged.

"I told you you could have the house… We still own it. It's yours." Killian had moved out after he really realized that Emma was not coming back. "I couldn't raise our daughter there when everywhere I turned I thought of you." He sighed.

"I don't want it, Killian. You can't live there, but you think I could go back? You're everywhere in there too. The pictures, some of your little doodles. It was /our/ home. I can't live there without you." She said softly.

"Well, Swan... It's late. Do you mind if I walk you back to your parents' place?" He did not know where that came from, but he found himself actually wanting it. He found himself falling back into how much he loves her.

"Oh... Killian, you don't have to. I can't handle myself." She stood up, and turned to him.

"I know you can handle yourself. I want to do this, Lass... It's a big step for me. I'm pushing aside a lot of anger to try and be civil with you." He said honestly.

She smiled a little. "Well, I'm not expecting anything from you anytime soon. I want you to take your time. Maybe, maybe we could have lunch together every once in a while? Without Lilly, of course." She asked. "I want to at least be your friend."

Killian nodded and led her back to her parents'. "I think I can manage that. I um... You can get my number from your dad?" He asked softly. "I learned how to use that infernal device while you were gone. I still hate it." He sighed, chuckling a little.

"Yeah, I'll ask him in the morning. And, Killian. I'm really proud of you. You're a great father, and I know you put Lilly in front of yourself. I always believed in you, and I hope maybe someday you'll be able to believe in me too." She said sadly. "Thanks for walking me home."

Killian nodded. "Yeah. I guess so. Goodnight, Emma. I'm still waiting to be proven wrong, and I really hope I am, and that you stay in town. Not just for Lilly, but for me, and even yourself." He turned and went down the steps, leaving Emma to think about everything.

 **AN: Thanks for reading, Loves!**

 **Keep reviewing, and l** **et me know if you have any suggestions on where to take the story! I'd love to hear them, and even take them into account.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that it's been a few days, I couldn't decide where I wanted to take this chapter. But I found something and here it is!**

Killian walked around a little longer before making his way back to his apartment. He was still trying to wrap his mind around everything that Emma had told him, and everything he had in turn told her. He never expected it to be so easy for him to fall right back into the emotions he had been pushing aside for almost four years. But here he was, still in love with the woman who left him.

When he let himself into the apartment, he immediately went to go check on Lilly. He looked in her room first, but when she was not there, he started to panic. He checked Henry's room, and found them curled up in his bed, sound asleep. Henry had his arms wrapped protectively around his little sister, and Lilly's face was buried in the crook of his neck, her little hand holding tightly to his shirt.

Lilly must have gotten scared, and went in search of Henry to ease her fears. Killian was grateful for Henry staying with them, especially since he appeared to have gotten Lilly back to sleep. Killian smiled a little and tried to get some sleep himself, but his mind was reeling with thoughts of Emma, and Lilly having magic.

Killian eventually fell into a restless sleep. He dreamed of Lilly getting hurt because of magic. He woke up after only a couple hours, unable to go back to sleep. He was too worried about his baby girl. He decided to sketch some, he always loved to sketch Emma, but has not done it since she left. He drew a picture of what he had intended to be Lilly, but he got lost in the drawing and when he looked at it after it was finished. It was Emma.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Bloody hell." He mumbled. He threw his paper and pencil aside and went downstairs, maybe he could use work to take his mind off of everything going on.

Before he knew it, Henry was coming downstairs with Lilly in his arms, for breakfast. "Hey, Dad… Have you been up long?" Henry asked, he was worried about Killian.

"Oh… Morning, lad. I um… I didn't sleep much last night, but I'll be okay. Did she have nightmares last night?" He got up and went to rub Lilly's back.

Henry nodded. "Yeah, she climbed into my bed, and I got her back to sleep though. She was so scared." He said softly. Lilly turned her head to look at her father.

"Daddy. Miss you." She whimpered, reaching for him. Killian took her into his arms and held her tightly.

"I love you so much, Princess. I'm not going anywhere. I'm sorry I wasn't here last night. But Henry took good care of you." Killian kissed her head. "Maybe we should go to Granny's for breakfast? I don't anticipate Lilly letting me cook, or letting me take her to school. And I'm not going to make you cook, Henry."

Henry nodded. "Sure, that's fine. I'm sorry that I couldn't really ease her fears. I did my best." He said softly.

"Oh… You got her to sleep, that's more than I can usually do, Henry. And I'm really glad you were here for her. She adores you." Killian said softly. He took Lilly to go get dressed for the day, and he brushed her hair.

"Henry, I know you're supposed to be with Regina. Would you like to invite her to eat with us? I need to ask her something too." Killian asked once he and Lilly were both dressed.

"Sure, Killian. I'll invite her. I think she'd like that." Henry smiled a little and text Regina.

"She said she'll meet us there. She wants to see Lilly." Henry smiled a little.

The three of them walked to Granny's in silence. Lilly was holding tightly to Killian, her face buried in his neck. She would not let him put her down. Killian ordered his French toast and a pancake for Lilly. He got her a special hot chocolate in hopes to make her feel better.

Henry frowned. "I'm sorry that she's so scared today.." Henry felt bad, he felt like it was his fault that Lilly was attached to Killian.

"It's not your fault, lad. She's been having nightmares quite a bit lately. I'm just sorry I wasn't home, it seems like last night was a particularly rough one." Killian brushed the hair from Lilly's eyes. "Princess, want some hot chocolate? It's your favorite. With whipped cream and cinnamon."

Lilly rubbed her eyes and nodded a little. "Yes, please." She said softly, turning herself so she was sitting sideways on Killian's lap and drank some of the hot chocolate.

"Good morning, Henry." Regina said, sliding into the booth next to her son. "Captain. Beautiful Lilly." She smiled gently at her.

"Auntie Gina.." Lilly smiled a little, laying her head on Killian.

"Hi, Mom. I'm glad you could come for breakfast." Henry smiled and hugged her.

"Morning, Madam Mayor." Killian said softly. "Thanks for joining us." He and Regina still called each other nicknames, but since Henry had become so close to his sister and Regina a part of the family, it was more in a friendly banter kind of way.

"Of course… I enjoy seeing you all. And, Henry mentioned you wanted to talk to me about something." She shrugged. "You want your daddy extra today, huh, Lilly Baby?"

Lilly nodded and grabbed Killian's shirt. "Yeah.. Papa." She said softly.

Killian nodded. "Henry said she had a rough nightmare.. And she missed me. I had to go down to the docks.."

Regina nodded. "I'm sorry you had a nightmare, Sweetie…"After losing Robin, Regina had become closer with the Charmings, and the Swan-Jones family. And she had a close connection with Lilly.

"You had to think, didn't you?" She asked looking back at Killian.

He nodded, rubbing Lilly's back gently.

"So that means it is true, she is back." She shook her head. "I can't imagine that this is easy for you, Killian. Or you Henry…" She rubbed Henry's shoulder gently.

"It's not, Mom… But, she is- was, an important part of my life. She always will be. I want to forgive her, but it's really hard. She caused a lot of pain in my life when she left… And that's not to mention the pain she caused Killian or Lilly." Henry sighed. "I will always love her though. And I'm going to see her again… I missed her too much, and I believe her when she says she's staying. I believe in her."

Henry still had the heart of the truest believer, so it was natural that he believed in Emma, and was so hopeful for her to keep her words. Killian nodded a little, he did not blame Henry for accepting Emma back into his life so quickly. He had missed his mother.

Regina nodded. "You're an adult now, Henry. It's your choice if you see her or not. We won't stop you."

Killian tried to get Lilly to eat something while they talked. Once they had eaten, Killian looked down at Lilly. "Princess, can you let Henry hold you for a few minutes? I need to talk to Aunt Regina." He asked gently.

Lilly whimpered a little but went to Henry's lap instantly, she knew Killian would be back with her soon, and she felt safe with her big brother too.

Killian and Regina got up and went to the back of Granny's by the jukebox, where Killian could still clearly see his kids.

"So, um… I had a talk with Emma last night down at the docks… And she mentioned that you might be able to help me… Do you think it's possible that Lilly has magic?" Killian scratched behind his ear nervously.

Regina thought about it for a moment. "I suppose it's quite likely… Being the product of true love… And I imagine that she'd be powerful, since Emma is the product of true love as well…" She watched Killian. "What would make her think that Lilly might have magic?"

Killian watched Lilly and Henry. "These nightmares… Emma said when she first learned about her magic, and didn't know how to control her power, that she used to have crazy dreams and nightmares. And, I hadn't wanted to ask for your help yet because you know much I bloody hate magic, but maybe I should have come to you sooner…" He sighed.

"Well, maybe later today you can bring her by my house, once she's back to herself. And I can see what I can do to help her." Regina said softly. "Just take care of your daughter, and Henry can stay with you as long as he wants. I know he wants to be around for you."

Killian nodded. "Thank you, Regina. I appreciate it… And anything you can do to help my baby girl, I appreciate it. She's been having so many nightmares. And I hate to see her like that."

Regina nodded and patted his shoulder. "You're doing your best for her, she loves you. Don't forget that, Killian." She went back to the table to say goodbye to Henry and Lilly. Lilly reached over and hugged her tightly, she was slowly putting whatever her dream was about out of her mind.

"Bye, bye, Auntie Gina." She said softly.

Henry hugged her too. "Bye, Mom. I'll come by later today.. But I think I want to stay with Killian again, if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. Stay with them. They need you right now. I love you both." Regina smiled softly before leaving the diner. Killian came back and Lilly immediately jumped into his arms.

"I'm here, Princess. Papa's got you." He held her tightly. "Do you wanna go feed the ducks?" He asked softly.

She nodded a little. "Yeah, duckies." She smiled a little. "Henry too?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Of course I'll come." He smiled. "Let's go." He got out of the booth and went with them to get bread and then to feed the ducks.

Killian and Henry did everything they could to make Lilly laugh and smile. They both hated to see her so upset. By lunchtime Lilly was back to her happy four year old self. She was giggling with Henry, and was no longer attached to Killian's legs. They were so caught up in having fun that neither Killian nor Henry noticed that Emma and David had brought Neal to the park too.

"Papa! Tag! You're it!" Lilly giggled, tapping Killian's leg and running away from him. Straight into David, and an oblivious Emma. "Grampa Dave!" Lilly giggled hugging his legs tightly.

"Hello there, little missy. You look like you're having fun." David kissed the top of her head.

Killian came chasing after her, before stopping in his tracks. "Dave…" He said softly, noticing Emma hiding behind her father. He knew she was trying to keep Lilly from seeing her, knowing that Killian did not want that. "I didn't expect to see you out with your new baby and everything." He forced a smile.

David picked Lilly up and kissed her cheek. "You look so beautiful today. I've missed you." He smiled.

Emma watched her father with Lilly, she loved to see them together. She glanced over at Killian, then noticed Henry lingering back, so she went to go talk to him.

"Hi, Mom…" Henry said softly. "I'm glad I got to see you today… I wasn't the best yesterday. And I want to apologize. I miss you. And I want to try and forgive you for leaving me. Again." Henry scratched behind his ear, a gesture Emma knew he picked up from Killian.

"Hi, Henry… And, I'm trying. I want to fix all of the relationships I ruined. Especially those with my family. I understand if it takes you a while. I will be here when you're ready." She said softly. "When she ran into my dad's legs just now, I panicked, Henry. I want to get to know her, but I also know I don't deserve her. I don't deserve any of you to forgive me." She looked back at David, Lilly and Killian talking happily.

"I'm just glad she's so happy. Maybe two hours ago, she was attached to Dad. She wouldn't let him go. But she's a good kid.. She's a lot like you, you know." Henry said softly.

Emma looked back at Henry. "You think she's like me? I wish she were more like her father. Such a good heart, strong, confident." She shook her head. "Not skittish, and full of doubt."

 **I hope you liked it! I know I've already had Emma run into Lilly on accident, but I like writing an Emma that is so conflicted, and Emma needs to understand the consequences of her actions, and I think this helps. There might be a slight time jump soon, so that Emma can finally meet her daughter!**

 **Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for following my story and leaving reviews! I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had a stressful week in college.**

 **I hope you like where I decided to take this chapter!**

Henry nodded a little. "She gets those things from you too. Yes, she's a lot like you. But she's also a lot like Killian. And Killian is a good dad." He smiled at his sister and their dad.

"I'm gonna go find Neal… We should be getting back to my mom, we left her alone with the baby… I miss you, Henry… I love you…" Emma said softly.

He hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Mom… I'll see you soon." He said softly.

Emma went to go find Neal on the playground while Henry went over to where Killian and David were still talking with Lilly.

"Hey, Gramps." Henry smiled at David. "How's my new aunt?" He teased gently. Henry never called Neal his uncle, unless it was in a teasing way.

"The baby is doing well, Henry, thanks for asking. You'll have to come see her, and your grandmother." David smiled. "Of course you and Lilly are welcome to, Killian. Just let me know if you're going to come by, and I can let Em know." He said softly.

Killian nodded. "We'll come by soon. We wanted to give you guys some time to adjust before we came by." He smiled a little. "And thank you." He ran his fingers through Lilly's hair. "Do you want to play a little longer and then we'll go to Aunt Regina's for dinner, Lilly Love?"

Lilly nodded. "Okay, Papa. Can I go swing?" She looked up at him, grinning.

"Of course, Princess. Lead the way!" Killian smiled and said goodbye to David as he followed Lilly to the swings.

Henry talked to David a few minutes before Emma and Neal came up.

"Um, Dad, maybe we should go? Mom is alone with the baby, and I shouldn't be here…" Emma said softly.

David nodded. "Right, of course. Let's go back to the house. It's good to see you, Henry." He smiled a little and hugged him.

"Bye, Gramps. Bye, Neal. Bye, Mom.." Henry said, turning to hug her too.

"Bye, Henry..." Emma and Neal said at the same time.

The three of them left the park to go home to Mary Margaret and the baby. Henry returned to his sister and Killian. Killian pushed Lilly on the swing while he listened to Henry talk about school, and the job he was trying to get with Belle at the library. Killian had watched Emma walk away, he missed her, but he could not tell her that yet.

"Daddy, I know that Momma was with Grampa Dave. I saw her." She told Killian. "But I didn't say anything because you told me not to. But I wanted to.." She said softly.

Lilly would never disobey something that Killian told her to do, even if she wanted to. She looked up at her father nervously.

"Thank you for obeying me, Lilly… I know you want to see Emma. And I don't blame you, but I need to know that she won't leave you." He kneeled in front of her and kissed her nose. "I love you, Princess."

"I love you too, Daddy. And my momma is prettier than the pictures showed." She said softly, hugging Killian's neck. "Can we get some ice cream? Please, Daddy?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Oh bloody hell." He sighed, he could not say no to his little girl. "Yeah, we can get ice cream. It's still a while from dinner." He stood up and they walked to the ice cream shop in town.

They all ordered their ice cream, and sat at one of the tables to eat it. Killian made sure Lilly did not make a huge mess of herself, while she told an animated story to Henry. She had Killian's ability to tell a story, and Henry's undivided attention. While they sat there, Killian had this weird feeling that they were being watched. He shook it off, telling himself he was just distracted and had a lot on his mind. He kept thinking about Emma and her reason for leaving. He believed her, but he was not ready to completely accept that there was more to the story.

Once they had finished eating, Killian turned to Lilly. "Lilly Love, Aunt Regina is gonna try and help get rid of your bad dreams. I don't like seeing you so scared, and I think magic might be able to stop them.. Okay?"

Lilly nodded a little. "Will you be there with me?" She asked softly.

Killian nodded. "Of course I will. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." He kissed her head.

She nodded. "Okay. I don't wanna have these dreams anymore. They're scary." She said softly.

Killian took her hand as they went to Regina's house. He was nervous, and could not shake a funny feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked around while they waited for Regina to answer the door. Though Henry lived there, Killian always felt weird to let himself in.

Regina came to the door and smiled when she saw that Lilly was smiling and happy. "Hello there. I see my favorite niece is back to her happy self." Regina let them into her house, noticing Killian's tension.

"Everything alright, Captain?" She asked gently. She knew not to upset a pirate, but they were friends now.

"Oh.. I just feel like someone's following me right now…" He shrugged. "But I was a pirate. I can handle them."

"Could it be Miss Swan?" Regina asked softly as Lilly and Henry went to the living room while they talked.

"No, I don't believe it's Emma. I also feel like there is more to Swan's story of why she left in the first place… I don't know, Regina. I've just a lot going on, a lot to think about. I told Lilly you were going to see if you knew what is causing her nightmares. I didn't want her to be frightened by magic or something."

Regina nodded. "Alright. I'm going to try and see if I can get her to use magic to determine if that is actually the cause. If it isn't, then I'll give you a potion that should calm her thoughts. If that doesn't work, there's one other possibility. But that possibility is impossible." She said shaking her head. "Let's get this over with."

Killian sat Lilly down on the couch next to Regina. Regina took a deep breath.

"Alright, Lilly. Can you hold your hands out for me?" She asked softly, and Lilly did as she was asked. "Close your eyes and think about something that makes you really happy, okay?"

Lilly squeezed her eyelids together tightly, the focus clear on her face. When she found whatever made her happy there was a white glow coming from her hands. Killian was watching his daughter in shock. He could not believe that his little girl had magic, and was showing at such a young age.

Regina smiled a little. "You can open your eyes, Sweetie.." Lilly opened them and when she lost focus, the magic faded from her hands. "Do you know how I have magic that I use to help people sometimes?" She asked, running her fingers through Lilly's hair.

"Mhm, it's cool. I like how you help people." She smiled a little.

"Well, you have magic too.. But it's very powerful, so if it's okay with your father, I want to teached you how to use it and control it, okay?" Regina looked up at Killian, asking him if it was okay.

Killian nodded in response. "I want her to learn how to control it so she doesn't hurt herself. And I don't trust anyone else to teach her. At least not right now." Killian wished Emma had been around so that she could be the one to teach their daughter, but he could not trust her yet.

Regina nodded. "But before we do anything with that, can you tell me what you see in these nightmares? Why are they so scary?" She rubbed Lilly's back. "I want to help you, and knowing what you see will help me determine what is causing them."

Lilly looked up at her nervously. "Um… I see my daddy, and a man that looks like him, sometimes. They fight and then the man hurts my daddy. Like last night." She said softly.

That explained why she clung to Killian tighter sometimes. Killian held his daughter close.

"I'm okay, Princess. Papa isn't going anywhere." He reassured her and kissed her head.

Regina nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. What do you see the other times?"

"I see… Some blue smoke stuff… I'll be with my mommy and daddy on the ship, and then there's blue stuff attacking me. And taking my mommy away.." Lilly said softly, curling into Killian's chest. She did not like to talk about her nightmares, and understandably so.

Killian rocked her gently, trying to soothe her, his hook running up and down her back gently. Regina nodded and thought for a moment before it hit her.

"Killian, do you remember what you saw when you watched my curse roll through the Enchanted Forest?" She asked him.

"Of course, it was purple smoke, and it took every…" He could not finish his sentence. It finally clicked in his brain what Regina was trying to say. "Bloody hell.. You think we've been cursed?" He asked softly.

Regina nodded. "Yes.. Sometimes, if a person's magic is powerful enough, a curse can have flaws, and I think your daughter's magic is powerful enough to overcome the curse, and I think that is what's causing her to see Emma being taken. Because that's the last thing Lilly saw before the curse hit her."

 **To the guest who left a review about this: I had already intended to do something similar, but your review sparked an idea in my head! So, thank you very much! (:**

 **I hope to update sooner rather than later. Have a good week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks so much for reading and your kind reviews! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Emma went home to her parents' place, and helped her dad with the baby. "Dad, can we talk once Ruth is asleep?" She asked softly. "I've got a lot on my mind, and.. I've missed my dad.." She said softly.

David nodded, rocking his daughter a little. "Of course. We can get a beer and go out on the balcony…" He said, looking down at Ruth. He and Emma got her changed and to sleep before they went outside to talk.

"So, what's on your mind, Sweetheart?" He asked, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her head.

"I just.. I keep seeing Lilly.. And she's so beautiful.. And I missed it all. I hate it." She said softly. "I'm awful, Dad.. I don't deserve to be here."

David frowned and rubbed her back. "Emma, you aren't awful. Yes, you made a choice and left, but now you have to live with that choice, and do everything you can for that little girl, and the man you love." He said softly.

Emma sighed. "I'm doing everything I can. I'm trying to live with this, it's just so hard to watch him with her. He's such a good father. I don't want to ruin their relationship."

"Emma, that is ridiculous. Lilly and Killian will always have a special relationship, but you won't change that. You'll alter their overall family dynamic, but not the bond they have. Just like your mother's presence does not affect our relationship. It's just going to be different." He said softly.

"My granddaughter loves so fiercely. There is plenty of room in her heart for you too. She already loves you, she asks me to tell her stories, or show her pictures a lot lately."

Emma nodded. "I um.. I wanted to show them I'm here to stay so I was looking for apartments.. And I found one." She looked up at her father nervously.

"Really? You found one? Where is it?" He was happy for her. He knew she needed this.

"In the building between here and Killian's.." Halfway between the two halves of her family. "I love you, Dad.. But I can't get to know my daughter, surrounded by my parents, my brother and a baby. As much as I love you all."

"Of course. I'm happy for you. It's good. I'm glad you're here to stay.." He brushed a piece of hair behind her ear, looking at her eyes. "Sweetheart, there's something else.. Something's bothering you. I can see it in your eyes."

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Today at the park, I felt like there was someone watching us.. Watching me, and Killian… And Lilly." She said softly. "I don't know why, or who, but someone was there."

"Em.. You think someone was watching you? Why would anyone be watching you?" He frowned.

"I don't know. But I feel like it has to do with the reason I left. Like he hasn't fully gone away." She sighed.

"Well, we will fight with you if it's some new 'Big Bad'. Whatever it is, we're going to face it together this time. All of us." He kissed her forehead.

Emma nodded. They sat there together for a while, until Ruth started to whimper through the monitor and David left to check on her. Emma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She sat thinking until her phone started to ring.

"Hello?" She asked, not looking at the caller ID.

"Hi, Swan.. It's um.. It's Killian." Killian sounded nervous, Killian was never nervous. He is her cocky confident pirate.

"Killian? Is something wrong? Are you okay?" She asked, she was genuinely worried. What if it was Lilly?

"I'm fine. But we need to talk. In person. Can you come to Regina's? Now.." He asked.

"Oh, um.. Yeah, of course, Killian. I'll be there soon. I just have to tell Dad I'm leaving." She was already on her way to find David. "Bye, Killian. I'll see you in a minute." She hung up the phone.

"Dad, I need to go. Killian just called and said we need to talk at Regina's. He sounded nervous. I don't know when I'll be back." She said hurriedly.

"Of course. Go on. I'll leave the door unlocked if we go to bed.." David told her. It was just around dinner time. "Call if you need anything."

Emma nodded and went immediately to Regina's. She was worried something was wrong with Lilly or Henry. She knocked on the door, and waited. Both Regina and Killian came to the door. Lilly was asleep with her head on Killian's shoulder, and her hand holding tightly to his hook.

"Miss Swan. Thank you for coming so quickly. We need to talk." Regina said.

"Of course. Is everything okay?" She sounded worried, but it made her feel better that Lilly looked okay, and was safe in Killian's arms.

"Kind of." Regina replied, letting her into the house and taking her to the living room to talk.

Emma followed quietly. She sat on the couch with Regina, while Killian sat in an arm chair, adjusting Lilly.

"So, Emma.. Remember how you suggested that Lilly might have magic?" Killian asked softly.

Emma nodded in response.

"Well, Regina got her to show signs of magic.. And.." Killian said.

"And, while I think that there is a chance that some of her nightmares are caused by her magic, since it is extremely powerful. More so than yours. We think there is something else.. Something bigger at play, that is causing her to have the nightmares." Regina finished for him.

"She has magic?" Emma asked softly. She did not want Lilly to be stuck with such a big responsibility so young. "What else could they be from? If not from her magic."

"Well, Lilly told us that in her nightmares… She sees the three of you on Killian's ship, and then blue smoke comes and takes you away… Like when a curse comes." Regina explained.

"She has nightmares that I'm taken by a curse.. It's probably just because I left, Regina. I ruined everything. She probably just wants a mom. It can't be a curse." Emma said softly. Taking a deep breath.

Killian sighed. "Bloody hell, Emma, no. She knows that you're her mother. And she still loves you. She knows you left when she was born, but that has not stopped her from asking me all kinds of questions, and wanting stories." He said softly.

Regina nodded. "Honestly, Miss Swan. It is possible for the nightmares to be from the curse. Because of the strength of her magic.. It could also be because whoever created and cast the curse did not do it properly."

"But.. I have memories.. We all do, without me around.. I just.. I don't want to get my hopes up that we have been cursed.." She said softly. "So, do we have a plan? Or, did you just want to tell me we've been cursed and there's not a single thing I can do about it?"

Emma was upset. She did not want to think about the possibility that she had been around for Lilly's entire life. She wants her daughter, to be happy with her and Killian. She did not understand why they brought her here. There's only one way to break a curse, an act of true love. And they did not have a clue as to what that would entail.

Killian sighed, rubbing Lilly's back.

"Emma, we need to know more about… The reason you said you left. Because if this is a curse, those are memories that they put into your head. Which means that they might clue us in as to who is doing this to us." Regina said. "Then we can form a plan."

She nodded a little. "Alright.. But, I don't want to wake Lilly… I don't want to meet her like this."

Killian nodded. "I agree. I'll take her up to Henry's room. She'll sleep with him until we go home." He said softly.

Emma took a deep breath as Killian carried Lilly upstairs. "Okay, well.. I remember a young guy, maybe 25.. He told me his name was Liam Jones. And not the one we met in the Underworld. This is the other Liam. And I believe that he was who he said he was. I would know those Jones' eyes anywhere." She told Regina softly. "Do you think it could be him?"

Regina nodded a little. "I suppose it could be.. I'm not sure where he would get a curse like this, but I'm not going rule him out."

She nodded. "Okay, well.. That's the memory I have of leaving… There's nothing to it really."

"Do you remember anything that happened in the last four years? Did you get fake memories like when you and Henry were in New York for a year?" Killian asked softly, coming back down the stairs.

"Um.. I went to Boston.. I was a bail bondsperson. I still remembered you all, I remember having Lilly.. And seeing her.. Holding her.. And then, I just.. I was in Boston, I don't know.." She said softly.

Killian came and sat next to her, surprising her. He believed that this could have nothing to do with Emma and everything to do with a vindictive villain. When Emma looked at him, she noticed his hook was gone.

"Killian.. Where's your hook? You just had it.." She said softly.

"Oh, um… Lilly wouldn't let go of it… So it's upstairs with her and Henry.. It's not sharp anymore.. It's just metal and Lilly likes to hold it.." He shrugged.

Emma nodded a little, a smile barely there on her lips. "Oh… She's definitely a daddy's girl.." She smiled. "I knew she'd have you wrapped around that hook." She teased gently.

Emma wanted to lean into his arms. She wanted him go hold her and never let her go. But she could not. They were not there yet. Maybe if they established that this is a curse and figured out who cast it, and how to break it, she would get her husband back.

"There's something else.. Today in the park, when we ran into you, Killian, I felt like there was someone watching us…" Emma said softly.

Killian looked over at her. "I've had that feeling all bloody day. I can't shake it. I think there is someone watching us. You, me and especially Lilly…"

Emma nodded. "Do you think it could be whoever could've cast a curse?" She looked over at him. "Because if there really was someone watching us, I feel like that's who it would be."

Both Killian and Regina nodded. "I do believe that is possible, Miss Swan. We need to work to try and figure out what's going on, I think we should talk to Mr. Gold. And, I will start helping Lilly with her magic. Unless, Killian, you would rather Emma do it?"

Killian ran his hand through his hair. "Um… Of course I'd like Emma to do it, but I think.. Right now, you should do it. She knows you more. But, I want Lilly to meet her mother soon, so, maybe once that happens, you could do it together?" He asked softly.

Of course he wanted Emma involved, especially if this was really a curse, and Emma had not abandoned their family.

"Of course, it's your choice, Killian. She is your child. Regina said.

Emma looked up at him. "You're going to let me meet her?" She asked softly. She wanted nothing more than to see her daughter, talk with her.

"Well, I'm hoping it's not the first time you're meeting. So, of course I am, Swan. She'll need her mother if we are to break this curse." He told her quietly.

"Can you meet us tomorrow for lunch at Granny's?" He asked Emma. "She loves Granny's, and it'll make her more comfortable. Not that she needs it, she's so sweet, and she's been wanting to meet you since that first day at Granny's."

Emma nodded, a small smile forming on her face. "Of course. I'll be there. See you tomorrow, Killian. Call me if you need anything Regina." She said softly, getting up to leave.

 **Next chapter they meet! I'm so excited for that. Sorry that this was kind of filler, but I think they needed to realize what was happening before Killian would be ready to see Emma and Lilly together.**


	9. Chapter 9

Killian looked at Regina. "I'll go get Lilly and get out of your hair.. We may be friends, but I doubt you want me here." He said softly. "Thank you for helping with Lilly's magic… And, everything.."

"Of course, Killian. You're family, the only father figure Henry has.. And, you know I love Lilly. I'm glad to help. If Henry wants to stay with you again, that's okay. Just tell him it's okay if he goes." She replied, following him to the stairs.

Killian nodded and went up to get Lilly from her brother and to say goodnight to Henry. "Your mom said you can stay at my place again, if you want to. I don't mind either way. Lilly and I are having lunch with Emma tomorrow, and she wants it to be just the three of us.."

Henry nodded. "Of course, Killian… I'll just stay here with Mom. I haven't stayed here lately, and I know she'd rather I did." He said softly. "I'll see you and Lilly later. I promise." He smiled a little.

He nodded and rubbed Lilly's back as she shifted in his arms, hoping she would stay asleep until he could get her into bed. "Goodnight, Lad… I'll see you soon." He smiled. "I'll tell Lilly you told her goodnight." He said before taking Lilly home.

He let Lilly sleep in his bed with him that night. He wanted her close in case she had another nightmare. He replaced his hook with her favorite stuffed animal and fell asleep next to her, holding her close to his chest.

He woke up the next morning to Lilly playing with his hair. "Daddy." She said softly. "I'm hungry."

He opened his eyes to find her little hand on his cheek. "Morning, Lilly Love." He said softly. "You're hungry? I suppose I can fix that, can't I?" He grinned and tickled her.

She collapsed on his chest in a fit of giggles. "Daddy! No!" She grinned. "No, tickles." She gave him her best scowl- which looked just like her mother's.

He picked her up, and brought her downstairs to the kitchen. "Alrighty. What does the Princess want today? French toast and hot chocolate?" He sat her down on the counter.

"Yeah!" She smiled and watched him cook.

"So, Princess… You and I are going to have lunch at Granny's today, does that sound good?" He asked softly. He was nervous, even though he knew that she would be okay with it, especially once she knew she was going to get to talk to Emma.

"Okay." She shrugged. "Why, Papa?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Well, I want you to talk to someone important.. To Emma." He brushed the hair from her face.

"I get to talk to Momma?" She grinned.

He nodded. "Yeah, you and your mother are going to meet." He said softly. "I think it's time. After everything Aunt Regina said yesterday about you having magic." He kissed her forehead.

"Okay!" She smiled. "Can I draw her a picture after breakfast? I wanna draw her a picture." She smiled.

"Of course you can draw a picture. I think she would love that, Princess." He smiled and gave her breakfast, and her hot chocolate.

They ate their breakfast, and spent the morning drawing Emma the perfect picture. At noon, he took Lilly to Granny's to meet Emma.

They sat in their normal booth, and Killian ordered Lilly a chocolate milk and himself a black coffee. He wanted rum, but he never drank around Lilly. He listened to Lilly tell him a story, before he looked up at the sound of the door opening to find Emma standing there nervously.

Emma tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled shyly at Killian. She was nervous to meet her daughter, whether it be for the first time, or for the first time because of a curse. Lilly realized Killian was not paying attention to her story anymore, and looked up, following his gaze. When she saw Emma she grinned, and tugged at Killian's shirt. She was so excited.

Emma walked over to them. "Hey, Killian… Sorry I'm a few minutes late." She sat across from them. "Hi.. I'm Emma.." She smiled a little at Lilly.

Killian nodded. "We just got here, Swan, no worries." He smiled a little.

Lilly grinned. "I know! Hi, Mommy!" She was practically sitting on Killian's lap. She was excited, but she still wanted to be close to Killian. "I'm Lilly. I'm four."

"It's very nice to meet you, Lilly. You're very beautiful." She smiled. "You have your daddy's eyes.."

Lilly nodded. "Thanks.. That's what Gramma says." She smiled a little. "You're really pretty, Momma." She said shyly.

"Thank you." Emma smiled. She ordered her grilled cheese and onion rings, like she used to, with a hot chocolate and cinnamon.

"That's my favorite too, Mommy.. Grilled cheeses. Papa says I'm a lot like you." She smiled.

Emma smiled at that. "It's always been my favorite. You think you're like me? Well, why don't you tell me about what you like? I want to get to know you." She said softly.

"I like sailing on the Jolly with Papa, and Henry. My favorite thing is hot chocolate, with whipped cream and cinnamon, but Daddy made it for me for breakfast so I'm not allowed to have it with lunch too. I like when Daddy tells me stories. He's very good at it." She smiled, rambling excitedly.

"He is a very good storyteller. I used to love when he told me stories." She smiled. "Which story is your favorite?" Emma genuinely wanted to learn everything she could from her daughter. She missed so much.

"The pirate and the princess, of course!" She told Emma like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"The pirate and the princess, Killian?" Emma asked softly, looking over at him.

He nodded. "Ah, yes. That is a favorite of mine as well. Who doesn't love the tale of a dashing rapscallion such as the pirate falling in love with the beautiful princess of Misthaven?" He asked softly.

Emma smiled. "You're right, the pirate is pretty great. Tell me more about yourself, Lilly?" She asked her.

"Um… My favorite color is red, or purple. I like drawing pictures. I want to learn to use a sword, but Daddy said I can't until I'm older, but that he and Grampa Dave are gonna teach me. I like puppies, and kitties. Daddy said we could maybe get one when I turn six. I start kindergarten next year, then I'll be a big kid." She smiled as she talked to Emma.

"Daddy and Grampa Dave are very good with a sword, I bet that would be fun. I like puppies too. I think it would be fun to have one someday." She smiled. "I heard you and your big brother are really close.. I bet Henry is a lot of fun?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Henry is fun. He takes me to the park and we feed the duckies, like yesterday. He reads me his new stories sometimes." She smiled.

When their food came, Lilly got so focused on her grilled cheese that she stopped talking for a little bit. Killian looked up at Emma from his cheeseburger.

"I'm really glad you made it today… I haven't seen her this happy in a long time. Maybe, once we're done eating, we could take a walk? Before we meet with Regina about her magic?" Killian asked softly, a small smile on his face.

"I'd really like that… Am I allowed to come meet Regina with you? It's okay, if you don't want me there yet." Emma replied.

"Oh, you can come, Swan.. That's fine." He nodded. "It might be useful for you to be there."

Emma nodded. "So, my Lilly is four, she's beautiful, and smart.. And without a doubt adored by her father." She smiled at the pair. "She's creative, and apparently very confident in herself."

Lilly grinned at her mother. "Yeah! Daddy calls me his princess, but sometimes I like to be a pirate like him. I like his hook, and sailing on the Jolly!" She smiled, leaning against Killian since she had finished her food.

Emma smiled. "Well, I think that's fair. No girl has to be a princess just because a boy says she's one. I quite prefer to be a pirate myself. Even if I am technically a princess." She shrugged. Emma had always known Killian would make a brilliant father, but seeing it in fruition, manifested in the well mannered, and kind little girl in front of her, made it all the more real that she missed everything.

Lilly nodded. "That's what Daddy told me. That my momma was a princess, but she always had a little bit of her pirate side showing." She smiled. She sat up on her knees and whispered something in Killian's ear after that.

Killian nodded and reached into his leather jacket, pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to Lilly before lifting her over his lap and setting her on the floor. Lilly immediately went to Emma's side of the booth.

"Momma? Can I sit with you?" She asked softly, looking up at Emma with her big blue eyes, which she definitely inherited from her father.

"Of course, Sweetie.." She said softly, as she scooted further into the booth. "I'd be honored to sit next to you." She smiled a little.

"I made something for you, Momma.." She said, handing her the piece of paper Killian had given her.

Emma took it and unfolded it, to reveal the drawing Lilly had drawn for her. "Oh, Lilly.. This is beautiful. Thank you so much. I'll hold onto this forever." She said softly.

It was a simple drawing, three stick figures, and a ship. "This is me, and Papa, and you." Lilly told her pointing to each of the people. "Oh! And the Jolly Roger of course!" She said, sounding exactly like Killian.

"Thank you, I love it, Lilly." She smiled at her daughter. "I'll keep it in my jacket." She always had her leather jacket.

Lilly grinned and wrapped her arms around Emma tightly. "I knew you'd like it, Mommy." She said softly.

Emma kissed the top of her head. "Of course, Baby girl." She whispered, holding her daughter close for the first time.

 **Thanks for reading! And don't forget to review! They make my day (even if I can't respond to them and let you know).**

 **Love y'all! xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it took a little longer to update, it's been a stressful week.**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to review!**

Emma ran her fingers through Lilly's hair gently. "I'm so glad I got to see you, Sweetheart." Emma told her softly. "Thank you, Killian." She said, looking over at him.

"Of course, Emma. She hasn't been this happy in a long time. And honestly, I don't believe that you chose to leave us. You would fight, it's unlike you to just leave without a fight." He told her honestly.

She nodded a little. "I guess so.." She shrugged. "Can I come to Regina's vault with you today? If I can help Lilly with her magic, I want to. Plus, I don't really have a job right now." She said softly, holding Lilly close.

Killian nodded. "I don't see why you can't be there. I don't foresee Lilly letting you out of her sight any time soon." He said softly. "Have you been to the house? I didn't see the key by the door, but.. Well, I could've just lost the bloody thing. It wouldn't be the first time it's disappeared."

Emma shook her head. "No, I didn't have the courage to go there.. It's our house, Killian. It's the house you and Henry picked out for us… I have no right to go there. I couldn't face it without you.. Too many memories." She said softly.

"I understand, Swan.. But if you're not staying there, then where are you staying?" He asked softly. "I know you don't want to be with your parents. Not with a baby keeping them up all night."

"I.. Actually, I got an apartment in between theirs and yours.. I wanted to be close to both of you." She said softly. "I needed to prove to you and myself that there was no place I'd rather be. I need my family back.."

Killian nodded. "I must have lost it. And, that's great. I'm glad you found somewhere, Lass."

"Daddy, can I go ask Ruby for some crayons and paper?" She asked, looking over at Killian from where she was sitting with Emma.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Make sure I can still see you though, okay?" He told her before turning back to Emma. "Swan.. While I still haven't completely forgiven you for leaving, I'm doing my best, because honestly, Emma. I still love you. And I want Lilly to have her mother. So, I'm trying."

Emma nodded. "I understand, Killian. I wasn't expecting anything so soon.. But it means a lot to me that you let me spend time with her today. She's so sweet, and she has all of your little mannerisms. It's quite adorable." She smiled at him.

"She is cute. But she's more like you than you know, Em. Sometimes I swear I'm looking at a four year old Emma Swan." He smiled. "She's a good kid, you would be proud of her. Henry has already taught her to read. And she loves going to preschool." He shrugged.

"Well, you did a good job with her, Killian. I always knew you would be a really good father." She said softly. "I'll pay for lunch today. It's my pleasure. And, then we can go to Regina's?"

He nodded as Lilly came up to the table with crayons. "Lilly Love, how about you draw Mommy another picture really quickly, and then we'll go to Aunt Regina's and see if we can get some answers."

She nodded. "Okay, Daddy. Will you draw her one too?" She asked him sweetly.

Killian nodded in response, and Emma got up to go pay for their food. He and Lilly drew Emma pictures. Killian knew that no matter what they drew, no matter what Lilly drew, that Emma would love it.

Emma came back and grabbed her red leather jacket. "Are we ready to go?" She smiled a little.

Lilly looked at her paper, then looked up at Emma. "Yeah, my picture is done, Mommy. I think Daddy's is too." She smiled and got out of the booth.

Killian nodded. "It is. Let's go see Aunt Regina." He smiled and kissed Lilly's head before he stood up. "Give the pictures to Emma, Princess." He told her as he stood up and grabbed their jackets.

Lilly handed the two drawings to Emma and let Killian help her with her jacket. "They're for you, Momma. I hope you like them."

Emma looked at them and grinned while Lilly and Killian got their coats. "Wow, Lilly. I love your drawing. It's beautiful." She smiled at her.

"What about Papa's? Did he do good too?" Lilly asked.

"Oh, yes. His is very good too. I love them both." She said softly. She could not believe what Killian drew.

Killian had always been artistic, doodling for her. His drawing was of a swan, and the flower that Emma had tattooed on her wrist. It was the same doodle that she knew Killian had tattooed on his chest when they were married.

"I haven't seen this image in ears, Killian.. Thank you. It means a lot to me." She said softly, looking up at him shyly.

"You're welcome, Love.. I didn't know what else to draw you when Lilly asked me to draw something." He told her softly, taking one of Lilly's hands into his.

Lilly took Emma's hand in her other one and led them out of Granny's happily. She started to tell Emma about anything and everything she could think of. Emma listened to her, but all she could think about was Killian's drawing. She had never expected Killian to give her something that meant so much to the both of them, but maybe it was evidence that he was healing, that one day they might be able to be a family.

They walked to Regina's vault, holding Lilly's hands. They went inside to find Regina looking through some of her things.

"Auntie Gina!" Lilly said happily. "I met my Mommy today." She grinned at her.

"Wow, did you guys have a nice lunch?" Regina smiled, bending down to give her a hug.

"Yeah, my mommy is really cool. And she's pretty too." Lilly told her, as if it was a secret.

"That she is. So, what I need from you Princess Lilly, is for you to stand in front of me. Your mother will be behind you, and I want you to look at your Papa. Can you do that for me?" She asked her.

Lilly nodded and did as she was told. Emma moved behind her, and Killian sat on a box where Regina told him.

"Can you think of something happy, Lilly? I want to show Emma your magic." Regina asked.

Lilly nodded and held her hands out, thinking of a happy memory. A bright white light shown from her hands. Emma was in awe, Lilly's magic was much stronger than she expected it to be at age 4.

Lilly followed all of Regina's instructions. By the end of the hour, Lilly was able to control it in case she was ever in a situation that might cause it to flare up.

"So, will this help her sleep at night?" Killian asked softly.

"I'm not sure, Killian. It might help, but if her nightmares are a side effect of a curse, then no, this won't help." Regina sighed. "I know that's not the answer you wanted to hear, but I honestly think that your little girl is the answer."

Killian nodded. Emma had moved closer to Lilly and was playing with her hair gently.

"Lilly, do you ever see a man in your nightmares? One that you don't know, but maybe looks like your papa?" Emma asked softly. She wanted to be gentle.

"Um.." She looked up at her mother, then at Killian a moment. "Maybe a few times.. I just remember losing you, Mommy. That's why I'm so scared when I wake up.. That's why I want Daddy.. Because I don't wanna lose him too." She said softly, she wanted to go to Killian and have him hold her.

Killian just nodded at her, he knew the look she had on her face. Lilly immediately went to him. "I.. I saw a man like that yesterday though.. He looked like Daddy kind of.. And he followed us from the park to get ice cream.." Lilly said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry the update took so long. I had trouble deciding where to go with this chapter, on top of an already busy week.**

 **But, nonetheless, here it is! (And Happy Once Day!)**

Killian ran his hand through her blonde curls. "Bloody hell.. I knew there was someone watching us yesterday. Why didn't you tell me, Princess?" He asked softly.

Lilly looked up at him. "I.. I was scared." She whimpered.

Emma moved toward her daughter. "It's okay, Lilly. I'll keep you safe. Me and Daddy and Aunt Regina."

"Of course we will." Regina agreed. "But I also want to find this guy. And find out what he did."

"Me too. No one messes with me. And no one messes with my daughter." Killian scowled, his vengeful pirate persona coming to the forefront.

Emma looked up at Killian. "I think you need to find the person who has been following us. If I have a memory of him coming into the hospital room, and Lilly has seen the same guy.. Then it's exactly who I think it is."

Killian nodded. "Where would he be though? He's obviously hiding from us. And I'm definitely not taking Lilly with me."

"I'll watch her." Regina said. "And he might be by the marina, isn't the sea in that Jones blood of yours?"

Killian nodded. "Right. I'll check there. Lilly, will you stay with Aunt Regina?" He asked softly.

She shook her head. "I want Mommy!" She whimpered. "Let me stay with mommy."

Killian looked up at Emma, then Regina. "Okay, fine."

Emma nodded. "I'll take her to my parents place. And Regina or Henry can come too if you still don't want us alone."

"It's not that I don't want you alone. But she's my baby. I need her safe. As safe as possible." Killian replied. "I need more than one person taking care of her. I can't lose her." He said softly.

Emma nodded. "I understand. My father will protect her. And my mom. And I will protect her with my life. She is still my daughter." She said as she rubbed Lilly's back.

Killian nodded. "Aye, I know, Swan.." He gave a now half asleep Lilly to her mother. "I'll walk you to your parents' it's on the way to the docks. I'll try to be back by midnight, and I'll call if I find something." He kissed Lilly's head.

Killian walked Emma and Lilly to her parents' place, while Regina closed up her vault and placed a protection charm over it.

"Swan.. I know you'll take care of her.. But my inner pirate is about to come back. I have to find him. I have to do whatever it takes for Lilly. And for you." He said softly.

Emma nodded. "I know, Killian. Just.. Promise you'll be careful. I don't know what he'll ask of you. And I don't want Lilly to lose her father."

He nodded and kissed Lilly's head. "I'll be careful, Emma. I promise." He said before he left.

He had the feeling that someone had been following them on the way home. So when he walked outside, he never expected for someone to jump from around the corner and attack him. A hand covered his mouth to prevent screaming, and he was knocked out before being dragged towards the marina.

When Killian woke up, his hook was removed, and he was tied to a chair in an abandoned warehouse.

"Look who decided to wake up." A voice said from across the room.

Killian squinted trying to find the person speaking. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

Back at her parents' house, Emma was sitting on the couch, holding Lilly tightly. Regina had come after she finished sealing her vault, and was talking with Emma and Lilly quietly.

"Auntie Gina?" Lilly asked softly.

"Yes, Sweetheart? Do you need something?" Regina asked her.

Lilly looked at her from her mother's arms. "No.. But, do you have a boyfriend? I know my Mommy and Daddy were married. And Grampa Dave and Gramma Snow." She shrugged.

"What made you ask that question, Lilly?" Regina asked softly. She did not expect that from Lilly, but she should have since she is naturally curious.

"I saw a picture of a man at your house, and in the vaulty thing, but I haven't ever seen him here before." She shrugged.

Regina glanced up at Emma. Emma knew who Lilly was referring to, she saw the pictures too. Emma nodded at her reassuringly to continue. Regina took a deep breath and nodded.

"Well, that man you saw in the picture.. His name is Robin. And he was my boyfriend a few years ago.." She told her softly, playing with the hem of her shirt. It was still hard for her to talk about Robin.

Lilly noticed that Regina was looking sad, so she crawled out of Emma's embrace and into her 'Aunt's'. "It's okay, Auntie Gina." She said softly. "What happened to him?"

Regina kissed her forehead. "He died.. A bad man was trying to kill me, and he jumped in front to prevent me from dying." She said softly, wiping her cheeks.

Lilly hugged her tightly around her neck. "Don't be sad." She said softly. Emma smiled sadly at Regina over Lilly's shoulder.

"You're a very sweet girl, Lilly.. How about you stay with your Aunt Regina, and I'll go see if Grampa Dave can help me make some hot cocoa? Then we can watch a movie." Emma said softly.

Lilly nodded a little, and Regina smiled gently at Lilly. "I'd like that, Sweetheart. I'll stay here as long as I'm welcome with you, and your mother."

Emma got them all a drink, and some popcorn to eat while they watched movies. After her parents went to bed, Emma tried to get Lilly to come to her room and sleep with her, but Lilly did not want to leave Regina, she also wanted Emma. Emma agreed to watch another movie, and before that one ended, the three of them were asleep on the couch.

At about two-thirty in the morning, Emma woke up with a start. She had Lilly's head in her lap, and Regina was sitting at the other end of the couch. But Killian was nowhere to be seen. And he promised he would be back that night.

Emma could feel it in her gut, something was wrong. Killian was in trouble.

 **Sorry it's a shorter one. I hope you liked it! Please review if you feel inclined(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another chapter! I hope I enjoy it!**

"Regina. Regina wake up." Emma shoved her arm to wake her. "It's Killian. I know he's in trouble. Regina." Emma was worried. But she knew she could not do this alone.

"What? Emma, what the hell? It's the middle of the night." Regina grumbled, waking up. "What do you mean Killian's in trouble?"

"It's two-thirty. He promised he'd come back by midnight. And, he's still my true love. We're connected. And he's hurt. We have to find him." Emma was worried. She could not lose Killian.

Lilly woke up at the sound of their voices, and rubbed her eyes. "Momma.. What happening?" She asked softly, reaching for Emma to hold her.

"It's okay, Lilly. But I need you to stay here with your grandparents. Can you do that for me?" Emma asked her, kissing her forehead.

"No.. I want you, Momma.." She whimpered. "Don't leave me." She buried her face in Emma's shirt.

Emma looked up at Regina, before sighing. "Your papa needs me, Lilly. Regina and I have to go help him with something. Please stay here. I promise I'll be back." She said softly.

Lilly sighed. She was very upset that her mother was leaving. Their conversation woke David and Mary Margaret and they rushed into the room.

"Emma, what's going on? Why are you up so late?" David asked worriedly.

"Regina and I have got to go find Killian. Will you please watch Lilly? She's upset, but I need you to keep my daughter safe. Killian's daughter. Please?" Emma begged her father. The seriousness evident on her face.

"Of course. Come here, Lils. How about you come have a sleepover with Grandma and I? You can stay with us in our bed." David said to Lilly as he pulled her from Emma's lap. "Go to Killian, Emma. I don't know what has happened. But I can tell you still love him. And that you have some idea of what is happening."

Emma nodded. "Thank you, Dad." She kissed his cheek before he headed upstairs with Mary Margaret and an upset Lilly.

Emma and Regina quickly put on their coats before rushing down to the docks to find Killian.

"Where do you think we're going to find him, Miss Swan? We have no clue where he went. Except that he figured that asshole might be hiding out somewhere here, at the docks." Regina asked.

"Yes. But we're going to need magic to find him. We need a locator spell, Regina." Emma looked at her. "Do you have one?"

Regina nodded a little. "I do, in my office.. I'll just poof us into the office so we can get it." She did not want to leave Emma alone if the villain could be near.

In a simple flick of her wrist, Regina had sent the two of them into her office in the town hall.

"You have something of his right? Because otherwise we have to waste more time trying to get something from his home." Regina asked.

"Yes. I do.." Emma said softly. She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out the Liam's old ring, and Emma's engagement and wedding rings.

"One of these has to work. They are all his." Emma told her. She just wanted to see Killian safe again.

"Alright, well I hope so, Miss Swan. I care about Killian too." Regina replied, taking the chain from Emma and pouring the potion over it.

Emma nodded. "Well, it's the best plan we've got."

Emma would do anything to protect Killian. She was just worried that he did not want her help. Even though his actions the previous day had shown her otherwise.

Suddenly the rings started glowing, so Regina led Emma towards where they were glowing the brightest. The docks.

"Well, your hunch turns out to be right. He is here." Regina said, before stopping in front of one of the abandoned warehouses. "This one. This is where Killian is."

Emma and Regina pushed open the door, both with their hands ready to use their magic if needed. They spent minutes searching every part of the warehouse, but Killian was nowhere to be found.

Before they could leave, a voice spoke from the shadows. "Sorry, lasses. You won't find your precious pirate that easily."

"Who the hell are you? Come out here where we can see you." Emma demanded.

"Now that's silly, why would I make it easy for you? Your magic won't work, Your Majesty. Neither will yours, Saviour." He chuckled. "Our dear Captain is safe and alive. For now."

Then the voice seemed to disappear and Emma looked over at Regina worriedly. "What the hell does he mean our magic won't work? Can he do that? Trick us, fake a locator spell?"

Emma still did not really know how magic worked. And if there was no curse, she had not practiced her magic in four years.

Regina nodded. "Unfortunately yes. He can do that. It's very difficult magic. But even the most complex magic has a weakness, or a loophole. Something that the spell caster wasn't anticipating."

Emma nodded. "Okay, so now we need to quickly find the hole in their magic. I can't lose Killian. /Lilly/ can't lose her father. She's only four." She was terrified of losing Killian. He was still her true love, even if they had grown apart recently. She never stopped loving him.

"Right, of course. But I don't think we should be doing this on our own. We need your parents' help. Maybe even Henry, since he is the author, he may have ideas on what to do." Regina agreed.

"Okay. Can you just poof us back to my parents? The sooner we get thinking, the more likely it is that Killian will be okay. I'll call Henry when we get there." Emma asked her.

Regina nodded and a second later they were back outside her parents' loft. Emma opened the door, and went inside.

"Maybe you should call Henry.. I'll go talk to my parents and ask them for their help. I feel like it should come from me." Emma explained.

Regina nodded. "Of course, and go get your little girl, I know she needs her mother right now."

Regina had helped Killian quite a lot with Lilly over the years, so she knew what Lilly needed.. She pushed Emma upstairs and called Henry. She gave him a quick explanation and knew he would be there in minutes.

Emma went up to her parents room. "Mom? Dad?" She said loud enough to wake them. She saw Lilly stir and notice her mother standing by the door. Before Emma could do anything, Lilly was scrambling over her grandfather's body and throwing herself into Emma's arms.

Emma knelt down and hugged her daughter close. "Emma, sweetie.. You're back already? Is everything okay?" Mary Margaret was getting out of the bed, and pulling David with her.

Emma shook her head. "No, Mom.. And I need you and Dad to help.. There's a problem." Emma ran her hand through Lilly's curls.

"Of course, we'll be right down. I just want to check on your sister quickly," Mary Margaret said.

"I'll start some coffee. I think we'll need it.." David said, already following Emma down stairs.

Emma sat on the couch and rocked Lilly gently. "Go back to sleep, Beautiful. I've got you. I'm not going anywhere," she whispered to her. Emma just wanted Lilly to sleep through the conversation she had to have with her parents.

Lilly grabbed onto Emma's shirt tightly. "Okay, Mommy," she said softly, too tired to protest her mother's wishes.

By the time Henry arrived, and David had given them all a cup of coffee, Lilly was sound asleep against Emma.

"Okay, would one of you two like to tell us what's going on? And why Killian isn't here with you?" Mary Margaret asked, worried about her daughter, and the man that had become like a son to her.

Regina looked at Emma before she spoke. "Well, Emma and I used a locator spell on Killian's rings to find him. And we were led to one of the empty warehouses down by the docks. But it was just that, Killian wasn't there. And, then whoever this person is, showed up and threatened us." She sighed. "He said that neither mine, nor Emma's magic will be able to find Killian and save him."

 **Thanks for reading! Sorry it ended kind of abruptly, I wanted to get something up for you, and a little suspense never hurt anyone(:**

 **As always, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter!**

 **While I'm trying to update once a week, it doesn't always happen. School comes first for me, so I appreciate your patience!**

 **Enjoy! (And I still don't own OUAT in an capacity)**

Henry hugged Regina. "So, did you see this man, Moms?" he asked softly.

Emma shook her head. "No, it was completely dark in the room, and he just talked to us. So, if we can't use magic to find Killian, we have to do something else. He can't die."

David kissed Emma's head. "We'll find him. If there is one thing this family is good at, it's finding each other. And Killian is definitely a part of this family." He rubbed her arm. "So, no magic. We could just track this guy, and maybe he'll lead us to Killian."

Regina nodded. "Maybe, but I honestly don't think he is going to show his face in town. Not now that he has Killian." She sighed. "But, maybe there is someone else who can use magic to find him.. He just said that neither mine nor Emma's magic will find him. There has to be another way. As much as I hate to think that this is our only option, maybe we can go to Gold?"

Mary Margaret sighed. "Are you sure that is the only option? I don't know if Killian would like that you asked him for help. Given their history."

Emma shook her head. "Who else in town has magic? Zelena, and Gold. We have to go to him. I'm sure they've been civil the last few years.. Killian would never set that kind of example for Lilly. Especially not when that man is her older brother's grandfather."

Henry nodded. "Mom is right. And Killian would understand asking for his help if it means getting him back to us." Henry would support Emma no matter what.

"Okay, I guess we go pay Gold a visit," David said, playing with Emma's hair.

"I'll call him," Henry said, "He is my grandpa after all and he's probably not going to like being woken up in the middle of the night. But he'll do this for me, and maybe even for Mom." He squeezed Regina's hand and got up to go call him.

"Mom, Dad.. I know you guys just had a baby, but I need at least one of you.. I can't do this alone.." Emma said softly, looking at her parents nervously. She hated asking for help, but she was scared, and she had to look out for her daughter.

"Of course, Sweetheart. Do you care which one of us goes with you? The other one will stay with the kids, and that includes Lilly," Mary Margaret said softly.

Emma shook her head. "No, I don't know.. Maybe Dad could come? I know he's Killian's friend.." She shrugged.

David kissed her head. "I'll come with you, Sweetie. I would prefer your mother not jump right back into it.. Ruth is only a couple weeks old," he said as he looked over at Mary Margaret, who nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. Snow, you stay with the kids. We can call Granny or Ruby if you don't want to be alone." David suggested.

Mary Margaret nodded. "I don't want to disturb anyone else tonight. I'll have Ruby come in the morning. You all go to Gold's shop. I'll be fine here." She assured them.

Henry came back into the room at that moment. "He's not happy we need him in the middle of the night, but he said he was willing to help us. He's still trying to do better for Belle." He shrugged.

Emma hugged Lilly tightly for a minute before putting her in her mother's arms. "Protect my baby, Mom," she whispered.

Mary Margaret nodded. "Of course, Emma. I've got her. Go save Killian. He needs you. But you know she won't be happy when she wakes up to see you're gone.."

Emma sighed. "I know. Call me if she becomes too upset. I'll come back for her. She can't lose both parents."

The four of them grabbed their coats to go to Gold's. David grabbed his sheriff's badge, and his gun. He was not going to take any chances with the villain lurking around town. He wrapped his arm around his daughter comfortingly as they walked.

Gold had unlocked the front door of his shop, so they walked right in when they got there. Gold was standing behind the counter, polishing some object. As usual.

"Seems our favorite pirate has gotten in a bit of trouble, Dearie," he said to Emma.

"Yes, and I'm not in the mood for any funny business. You're the Dark One. You've got to have some kind of magic that will find Killian." Emma glared at him.

"Right, my apologies, Miss Swan. It's good to have you back in town," Gold replied. "So, you nor Regina can use magic to find him, so why do you think I'm able to. I have no stake in this. He knows I have magic. And even as the Dark One it is likely that I am included on the list with you."

"Exactly, you have nothing to do with this, why would you be included?" Regina sighed.

"Maybe he knew you would come to me for help. All magic can be overcome. Usually through true love. Thus, it would make sense for Emma to be able to break whatever spell he has used to prevent your magic.. Or, maybe he used blood magic. And since there is no one that is related by blood. No one can break it," Gold replied.

"We believe this to be Killian's little brother, Liam. Of course there is no one. Killian doesn't have magic. And all the rest of their family is gone," Regina sighed. "But why would Liam have magic in the first place? Did someone teach him, or is he the product of true love?"

Emma ran a hand through her hair. She could not believe everything they were saying. There were only two ways to break the spell, and the possible curse on them all. True love, and blood magic.

"I'm Killian's true love. I have to be able to override the spell. My magic is the most powerful light magic. Are you sure there is nothing you can think of, Gold?" Emma snapped. She was stressed out. She could not lose Killian, and their daughter could not lose her father.

Gold sighed. "Miss Swan, there is no need to get upset. Of course I'm trying to think of a way to fix this. My grandson asked me too, and honestly, I know that if Bae were still alive, he would want me to help Hook out."

Emma sighed. "Sorry. There's just a lot I have to deal with right now. Lilly has been having nightmares, and that has led us to believe there is a curse over town again that took all of our memories from the last four years, and made me a bad guy in the eyes of Killian and Lilly."

"A curse? Now that's a development I did not know of. Do you think there is anyone in town that has magic, that this Liam would be unaware of? It can be anyone, we just need something that he would not have expected." Gold explained.

David and Regina shook their heads. "No, not that I can think of.. As far as we know there aren't many here who have magic. Just the three of you, and Zelena is all I can come up with." David responded.

Emma's face suddenly went pale. "No. No, no, no, no. No." She muttered.

Henry looked over at her. "Mom, are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He was worried about her.

Emma shook her head. "I know of someone who has magic, and Liam would have had no idea about it. And is Killian's other true love." She was holding onto Killian's rings around her neck tightly, her knuckles turning white.

"Really? And who might that be, Dearie?" Gold asked, as realization suddenly hit Regina.

"My daughter. Lilly." Emma whispered.

 **There you have it. The realization hits. And they had to go to Gold?**

 **Well, until next time, Loves!**

 **Please review I love hearing what you have to say about the story!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Lilly has magic?" Gold asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes. She is the product of true love, just like I am.." She was still squeezing the rings on the chain around her neck.

David wrapped his arms around his daughter. "She'll be safe, Emma. No one is going to let anything hurt her. She's too special to a lot of people." He held her head like he usually did.

"Well, that is a turn of events.. But it does seem that she's your only hope. Does she know how to use her magic yet? I'm assuming you didn't teach her, since you have not been around." Gold replied.

"I helped her a little bit the other day.. It was scaring her, causing nightmares. So I taught her to control it a little," Regina explained. She knew Gold was purposefully pushing Emma's buttons.

"Right. Well, if you don't mind, I'd like to help her. See if I can get her to use her magic to find her father." Gold stated. "I promised I would help you Charmings. But if she is the key. I need to see her. And gage the power of her magic. Which I'm assuming is going to be strong, since she is the product of true love, with one parent the product of true love as well."

Emma looked at Regina, David and Henry. "Would Killian be okay with this? He still has full custody over her and I don't have any right to make a decision like this." She said worriedly.

Henry nodded. "Mom, Killian might not be the biggest fan of this. But I believe that he would ask for Lilly's help to save you, if the situations were reversed. He never stopped loving you. He was hurt, but he moved on from resentment."

Regina and David nodded in agreement. "Yes, Killian would do this for you. We have to do this for him. And you, Regina, Henry and myself will be here the entire time. No one will hurt my granddaughter." David assured her, kissing the top of her head.

Emma nodded. "Then we need to get Lilly. I'm sure she's probably terrified right now because I left her again." She said softly.

Regina nodded. "I'll use my magic to get me to her and bring her back. It'll be quicker this way. And we have no time to waste."

With a wave of her hand Regina was gone, and was back, with Lilly in her arms not five minutes later.

"Mommy!" Lilly whimpered when she saw Emma.

Emma took Lilly into her arms and held her tightly. "I've got you, Baby. I'm here." She whispered to her. "Mr. Gold wants to help you use your magic to help your Daddy. Do you think you can do that for me, for Daddy?" She brushed the curls from her face.

Lilly held onto Emma's shirt tightly. "F-for Papa?" She asked, and Emma nodded. "Okay, Momma. But don't let go?" She asked softly.

"I promise. I won't. I'll be right here with you the whole time. All of us will." She kissed her forehead.

Gold was talking quietly with Regina and David, while Henry came over to them.

"Gold is ready.." he said softly. "Hi, Lil.. You're being such a big girl tonight for Dad.. He'd be so proud of his princess," he tried to comfort his little sister.

She rubbed her eyes. "Papa.. I miss Papa." She said softly.

Emma walked them over to Gold. "So, what does she have to do? Is she going to use a locator spell?" Emma asked. She was all business now.

"Yes, a locator spell of sorts. But since she's so young, there is no way you'll be able to fight this guy using magic. You'll have to rely on your physical fighting skills. Think you can do that?" Gold replied.

Emma nodded and looked at David. "Yes, we can manage that. I'll go get your gun, Emma, and a couple swords, while you guys handle this. Text me where to meet you." He kissed Emma's head before going.

Gold instructed Emma to sit Lilly on the counter. "Do you have anything that belongs to the pirate? Or would you rather me prick your daughter, so I can find her father with her blood?"

"You're not pricking her finger like some fairytale. I have Killian's rings." Emma glared at him, pulling the chain from around her neck. "They should work." She handed it to Gold.

Gold took it, and handed it to Lilly. "Alright, Little One. Hold these in your hands, and close your eyes. Think about your father. Try and picture where he is right this moment. Can you see him?"

Lilly looked at Emma nervously. Emma smiled reassuringly. Lilly nodded and closed her eyes, holding onto it tightly. She tried her best to picture Killian, trying to find him. Emma rubbed her back soothingly the entire time.

Lilly had her eyes squeezed shut for a few minutes. "I see Papa!" She said suddenly.

"Good job, can you describe what you see?" Gold asked gently.

"Um.. It's really dark. And Daddy is in a chair, but I don't think he can move! I see that bad man too. He's watching Daddy." Lilly told them. "I don't like this. Why does the bad man want to hurt Daddy?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

Emma held her daughter close. "I don't know, Baby girl. But he'll be okay. Grampa Dave and Aunt Regina and I are going to save him. With your help." She tried to comfort her.

"Can you tell us anything about the room you saw? Was is big, or small? Could you hear any noises?" Gold asked gently. They needed to know exactly where Killian was being kept.

"Um.. I heard the ocean. And it was a big room. But just Daddy and the man were there." Lilly said thinking about it.

Emma looked down at Lilly's hands holding the rings. "Gold, they're glowing. Did she actually do the locator spell? Will they glow more as we get closer, like what Regina and I tried?"

Gold nodded. "I believe it will work that way. Her magic is very powerful, even untrained. Stronger than you, Miss Swan."

Emma ran her fingers through Lilly's curls and nodded a little. "She's a special little one." She smiled a little. "Lilly, Sweetie. Can you stay with Henry for me? I'm gonna go get your papa and bring him home."

Lilly looked up at her, her big blue eyes full of fear. "Mommy.. Don't leave." She whined.

Henry came over and kissed her cheek. "I promise I'll keep you safe, Lil. You can sleep in my bed with me, and I'll read you a story from my story book." He knew Emma needed him to do this, even if he wanted to be out fighting like a hero.

Lilly looked at him, then Emma. "Fine." She gave Emma a really big hug before reaching for Henry to hold her.

"I'll keep her safe, Mom. Go find Dad." He smiled gently. Emma nodded in response and glanced at Regina who was waiting for her.

Emma took the chain from Lilly, and they left to find Killian. Henry and Lilly went back to Killian's apartment.

Emma and Regina followed the glowing of Killian's rings. "He'll be alright, Emma. He's lived this long, he's not going to die. Not with so much to lose." Regina assured her.

Emma nodded. "I hope you're right. I can't lose him. Lilly definitely can't lose him." She sighed and looked back at the rings. "Wait. Look. It was brighter in front of that building." She pointed to the one they just passed.

"That must be where he is. Text Charming, and we can scope out the place a little. See if there's more than one entrance." Regina told her.

Emma sent a text to her dad with where they were before following Regina to scope out the building. They needed some kind of idea of what they were getting themselves into. Emma was not willing to risk Killian's life, going in unprepared.

As they rounded the back of the building, they heard voices talking. Emma stopped Regina when she recognized Killian's voice. They listened for a moment, before going back around to meet David. They all got their weapons situated, and talked about how to attack.

Inside the building, Killian was sitting tied to a chair, listening to the man taunt and threaten him and his family.

"Bloody hell! I know it's you, Liam!" Killian grunted.

"Why, Big Brother. I'm glad to know you remember our little interaction a while ago." Liam smirked at him.

"I thought we'd made amends. Nemo was alive, you didn't kill me." Killian sighed. "Why do you want to hurt me so badly? I have a family."

Liam chuckled. "Oh, Killian. Nemo may not have been dead, but I was never over what you did to Father. Why would I be? My older brother killed OUR father." He got in Killian's face. "He took away the only family I had left. And now. Now you're going to pay for it. Your wife can't find you. No magic in this town can find you."

"You think you're that bloody powerful?" Killian growled. "The fucking Dark One himself lives in this town."

"Of course I thought of that. I happened to use blood magic to conceal you, and to lead your family somewhere you're not." He grinned maniacally. "Now, now." He paced slightly in front of Killian. "What should I do to you? I could just kill you, but that's no fun."

"Oh! I could rip your heart out like your family is known for and squeeze the life out of you as you watch. Or, I could put you in a sleeping curse. I do like a good sleeping curse." Liam grinned. "Lead your family to you, trick them into thinking they'll save you, and then kill you."

Killian growled. "They'll find me. You won't win, Liam.

 **I hope y'all liked this chapter! I'm trying to make it move a bit faster, I know it's been kind of slow burning.**

 **Thanks for all the follows, and don't forget to review, I love reading them, and I'll probably respond!**

 **xo**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey! I'm so sorry this took me so long to post. It's been crazy, and I wasn't sure where I wanted to take the end of this chapter.**

 **I hope y'all like it!**

Liam just laughed at his brother. "Yeah right. They can't get to you. Their magic won't find you." He told him as he started preparing the curse for Killian.

At that moment, Emma and Regina snuck back around the building to the back door while David went in the front. Emma was trying to get herself to calm down. She needed to be calm for Killian's sake.

Emma took a deep breath and nodded at Regina. They needed to act soon, before Killian got hurt, or even worse killed. Regina got the door open and slipped in, Emma following closely behind her.

"Time to give you this sleeping curse, there's no way you still consider that prickly blonde your true love, she won't be able to wake you." Liam chuckled. "How do you want to receive it? The cliche finger prick, or something more cruel, like the tip of your own hook?" He held up his hand with the hook swinging from it.

Liam dipped the hook in the sleeping curse, and moved to prick Killian with it, just as Regina and Emma came far enough into the room that they could see what was happening. Just as Liam got close, Emma moved closer.

"Killian! No!" She yelled, and went to attack Liam, but she was just too late. Killian had been pricked and slumped back in the chair, asleep. "How dare you touch him! He did nothing to deserve this hate." Emma growled.

"He deserved it. He killed our father. He took my only parent away from me, and I had no one. Not even a big brother to help me like he did." Liam struggled against Emma.

David came over to his daughter and took capture of Liam, putting handcuffs on him. "Go, Emma.. Killian needs you."

Emma nodded and went to Killian's side. "Killian.. No.." She breathed. She could not believe that they had found him. "Come on. Our daughter needs her father, Killian." She untied him and looked at Regina. "Is it a sleeping curse? He's not dead.. But he won't wake up.."

Regina knelt next to her. "It looks like a sleeping curse.. Let's get him out of here, he should go to the hospital for his other injuries.." She told Emma.

Emma was scared, and worried that a kiss from her would not wake Killian. She brushed the hair from his face. "Where are we going to keep him?" She said referring to Liam.

"We can keep him in one of the cells at the station? Maybe you or Regina can put a spell over the cell and building?" David suggested.

Regina nodded. "I can do that.. Maybe we should give him one of the cuffs? We don't know what kind of magic he has.." She said, one appearing in her hand and she went to put it on Liam.

She then poofed David and Liam to the sheriff's station so that they did not have to deal with him anymore. Regina looked at Emma.

"What do you want to do for Killian? Do you want to use magic to get him back to your parents' place? Or your house? Or his apartment?" Regina asked.

She knew Emma was worried about Killian, and though she was skeptical of Emma, and this whole situation, she could read Emma's expression.

Emma nodded a little. "I.. I don't know if Lilly should see her father with these cuts and bruises like this.." She said softly. "Maybe take him to his apartment, and we can heal his wounds.. Then.. Then maybe we can tell Lilly.."

Regina nodded. The next thing Emma knew, Killian was laying in his bed, and Regina was healing his cuts and bruises.

"Regina.. Do.. Do you think a kiss will wake him? You know.. An act of True Love?" She asked softly, wringing her hands.

"Oh.. Emma.. I don't know, but.. It wouldn't hurt to try.. Do you want to try now, or wait for Lilly and Henry to see him?" Regina said softly.

"I.. I don't know, honestly.. I let this happen.. I let him go alone." She ran her fingers through her hair. "It's my fault he's like this.." She shook her head. "I can't let Lilly see this, if there's a way for me to wake him up." She said softly.

Regina nodded. "Emma. I know I haven't been the best since you came back.. But I want you to know that I'm on your side. Your's and Killian's.." She told her.

Emma nodded and sat on the edge of the bed by Killian. She ran her fingers over his cheek. "Oh, Killian.." She whispered. "I'm to blame for this.." She leaned down and rested her forehead against his. "Our little girl needs her father, I need my pirate.. I love you Killian."

She had tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Please, Killian.. Please." She played with his hair.

Before she knew it there was a flash of magic, and Killian was sucking in breath.

"W-What..?" He looked around, before spotting Emma with tear-stained cheeks. "Em.. Love.. It's okay.." He said softly.

Emma gasped when she realized she was looking into his bright blue eyes. "Killian." She breathed. "It worked.." She said softly. "You're okay.. I can't believe it worked." She leaned down and hugged him tightly.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Emma, why wouldn't it work? You're my true love.." He said softly.

"Because, Killian.. I left you. With a newborn. Our daughter. Why would you love me after that? They say it has to be mutual.. That both have to want it.. I didn't think you wanted it." She admitted to him.

"Emma. I love you. Yes, we've had some issues we've had to deal with lately, Love. But, despite the circumstances, I care about you. I would not have let Lilly get close to you if I thought you were not staying, or you'd hurt her. I wouldn't have let myself love you again.." He said softly.

She nodded a little, and just held onto him. "I love you too, Killian." She said softly.

Regina cleared her throat. "While this was a touching moment.. I think there's a sweet little girl who wants to know her parents are safe.." She told them.

Emma nodded and helped Killian up. "Right.. Let's go find our princess." She said softly.

He nodded, and took her hand.

"Oh, I forgot. Your hook, Hook." Regina smiled a little and handed it to him, teasing gently.

He smiled and Emma took it, clicking it into place. "Let's go to our daughter.." She told him, with a small smile on her face. She had her pirate again.

 **Thanks for reading! And thank you for the reviews on the last chapter. It makes me want to write more when I know that people are responding to what I write. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**I tried to get this one up pretty quickly after the last because I have finals this week and don't know how much I'll be able to write.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

Killian wrapped his arm around her as they walked, Regina falling into step with them.

"So, Killian.. Did he say anything about Emma leaving? Maybe proving our curse theory?" Regina asked. She did not want to ruin their moment, but they needed to know. They needed to know if they should be looking for ways to break the curse.

Killian looked down at Emma then back at her. "Aye, I think there is a curse. He said that he was taking Lilly's family from her, like I did to him. Thus, I don't believe that he would have been satisfied with me having Lilly just because Emma left."

Regina nodded. "I agree. While you have your family reunion, I'll go talk to Belle and see if she can do some research on curses. I know some, but it wouldn't hurt to be more completely prepared."

Emma nodded. "I agree with Killian. And maybe the fact that I found myself back here, after what I thought was years, was because of the curse. Maybe it wasn't done quite right, or my magic was stronger.."

Regina nodded. "Maybe. Well, I'm really glad you're okay, Killian. Call me if anything else happens, or you need me."

They nodded and went to the Charmings' place. Neither, Emma or Killian was willing to let go of the other. Killian knocked on the door with his hook, and they waited. Mary Margaret answered the door, and immediately hugged Killian.

"Killian!" She was relieved. Killian was part of their family now, even when Emma had not been around.

"Hi, Snow.." He gave her a hug, laughing softly.

Snow let go and before Killian knew what was happening a small body crashed into his legs.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Lilly hugged his legs tightly. "Mommy!" She looked at Emma.

Both of them immediately knelt to the ground and wrapped their daughter in a hug. Lilly was crying into Killian's neck as they held her. She had been so upset when she woke up and her mother was gone too.

"I'm here, lass. I'm okay." Killian whispered. "Mommy and I are here, and we're not going anywhere." He rubbed her back, looking up to find Henry watching them.

"I'm glad you're okay too, Dad." Henry said softly.

Killian nodded. "Thank you, lad. Now get over here, you're a part of this family too." He smiled a little Henry.

Henry smiled a little and knelt down, joining in on the group hug. Emma gave Henry an appreciative look. When Killian had fallen under the sleeping curse, Regina had texted Henry and told him to bring Lilly to their grandparents' apartment. She knew they should take Killian to his place, and dad not want Lilly to see her father like that.

After a moment, Emma and Henry had pulled away, but Lilly was still latched onto her father. The four of them moved to sit in the living room.

"Dad is at the station, Mom.. I don't think he feels comfortable leaving him there all alone, since we don't really know what he's capable of." Emma said softly.

Mary Margaret nodded. "He called me once he had everything handled there. He told me about Killian being under the sleeping curse.. And told me he wasn't going to leave the station with Liam there." She agreed.

Emma nodded and played with her jacket sleeve. Lilly eventually crawled out of Killian's arms and into Emma's. She wanted both of her parents.

"Momma.." She said softly.

Emma rubbed her daughter's back. "I'm here, Sweetheart. Thank you for being such a big girl tonight." She told her softly.

Lilly nodded and clutched onto her shirt. "For Daddy."

Killian watched his girls together. "Swan.. Can I ask you something?"

Emma looked up at him, green eyes meeting blue. "Of course, Killian." She told him.

He nodded. "Well.. He did say something while I was tied up.. He told me that he had put a protection spell on the building we were in, a cloaking spell, I believe…" He ran his fingers through his hair. "And he said that it was with blood magic.. I didn't even know that Liam had magic to being with, but blood magic means that neither you nor Regina could find me.." He said softly. "I guess I'm asking if Lilly did it.."

Emma nodded. "It was all Lilly. We had to get Gold's help, since he is the most knowledgeable in town.. But, Lilly used her magic. She used a locator spell to find you." She smiled a little, running her fingers through Lilly's hair.

Killian nodded, a small smile on his face. "I don't doubt that it was hard for you to go to him.. And I'm not a huge fan of her using her magic so young-"

Emma interrupted him. "I didn't want to have her do it either, but she was our only option, and Regina and Henry assured me that you wouldn't be upset.. She is still fully yours.." Emma did not want to upset Killian.

Killian nodded. "Emma, I'm not upset.. If that was the only way, and it was you in my place.. I would have done the same thing.. You did nothing wrong. I just.. I want her to know how to control her magic, but I don't want her to have to use it to protect the town, unless absolutely necessary."

He took a deep breath. "Don't you have to have something the belongs to the person in order to use a locator spell?"

Emma nodded, but before she could respond Lilly chimed in. "We used a pretty necklace that Mommy had." She told her father.

"Oh? A necklace?" He asked, looking over Lilly's head to Emma again. He was pretty sure of the necklace Lilly was talking about, but he did not want to assume.

Emma blushed a little. "Yeah.. Um, more like a chain with a couple rings on it.." She said softly, pulling it out from underneath her shirt.

Killian smiled a little. "You kept them.." He said softly, noticing Emma's engagement and wedding ring on the chain with Liam's. "All of them.." He looked up at her.

"I had to have something to remind me of my true love.. I wasn't going to just leave all of what I had behind. They remind me that even though I lost my happy ending, I still had it for a little while.." She looked down at the rings in her hand.

Killian nodded. It was suddenly very difficult to keep his eyes open, and he knew that this was not good, since he did not actually feel tired at all.

"Em.. I.. This.." He tried to tell her this was not a good sign. Before he could get a sentence out he was slumped on the couch, asleep.

"Killian? Killian." Emma shook him, trying to get him to wake up. "He's.. I think he's back under the sleeping curse.." She looked up at Henry. "Call Regina. Tell her to get over her as soon as possible." She said urgently.

 **Thanks for reading! I hope you still like what I'm doing with the story.**

 **Please review if you feel so inclined, I take suggestions, and the encouragement helps!**

 **And welcome to all the new readers and followers!**


	17. Chapter 17

Lilly had fallen asleep against Emma's chest, so Emma passed her to Mary Margaret. "What do we do? If my kiss didn't work the first time, why would it work now?" Emma was really upset.

"Oh, Sweetheart.. We'll figure it out.. We'll get him back to you. To you, and Henry, Lilly." Snow kissed her daughter's head.

Regina rushed in after a few minutes. "What happened? I thought he was awake. I thought your True Love broke his curse." She looked down at Killian.

Emma sighed. "I don't know what happened.. He was fine, we were talking.. And then he was asleep again." She brushed Killian's hair from his face. "Could it be an effect of the sleeping curse? To trick me into thinking I could wake him up, but that he'd never really be here?"

Regina nodded a little. "In my limited experience, it is possible. I didn't add anything like that to the one I used, but I know that it is possible." She moved around the couch.

Emma nodded, and looked at Lilly. She was not going to let her little girl lose her father. She took a deep breath. "So, is there any way to break a curse like this? Still true love maybe, but more powerful than a simple kiss?"

Regina nodded. "Maybe, since your kiss woke him for a short while it is possible that some other act of true love could work.." She sat next to Henry and rubbed his arm.

Henry looked at her. "What kind of act? Like dying for him? A tear? I don't want Dad to be under a curse for the rest of his life.."

"I don't know.. I don't know if any true love will work.. Emma is his true love. It was proven in the Underworld. But I'll go visit Belle in the library, and see if we can come up with anything that might possibly help. I know how much you care for Killian, Henry. And I know how much your sister needs her father." Regina told Henry, and Emma.

Emma nodded. She just wanted Killian back. For her sake, and for her children's. "I should take Lilly to their apartment.. Does anyone have a key?" She asked softly.

Henry nodded. "I've got one, Mom. I'll go with you.. I don't think you should be alone right now.." He said softly.

Emma nodded. "But.. What do we do about Killian? I doubt you want him laying on your couch, Mom.." She said softly.

Mary Margaret shrugged. "He's fine, Sweetie. We can move him in the morning. I think what we all need right now is some sleep."

They all nodded. Emma took her daughter from Mary Margaret and kissed her head, holding her tightly.

"I'll use magic to move him, where would you like him? His bed? I can put him in a spare room in the mansion too."

"I.. Let's just take him to his own apartment. I think that would be better." Emma said softly, and Henry agreed.

"Dad would want to be close to Lilly. He doesn't like to let her out of his sight." He told Emma.

Regina used her magic to transport Killian to his room in his apartment. "I'll see you all in the morning." She got up and kissed Henry's head. "Make sure Emma sleeps some, Henry. She needs the rest, and I know she won't." She whispered in his ear.

Henry nodded, and got Emma to leave her parent's living room to put Lilly to bed and try and rest themselves. "Mom, take my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

Emma looked up from where she was tucking Lilly into bed. "No, Henry, it's your room. And, well.. I just.. I want to be with Killian. I don't know what's going on, but I miss him. I love him. And I'm worried that our daughter will never have her father again." She said softly, coming to wrap her arms around her son. "I'll just be in there with him.."

Henry nodded and hugged Emma. "I'm sorry that all of this happened.. But we'll wake him up. He'll come back to us. To you and Lilly." He told her softly.

She nodded and watched her daughter sleep. She was not looking forward to telling her that Killian was back asleep. Killian was everything to Lilly. He was her hero. Emma knew they had a special bond that she would never be able to replicate with Lilly.

Henry kept his eyes on Emma, he was worried about his mom. "Mom.. She loves you. And while she'll be upset about Dad, as long as she knows you're here, and trying everything to get him back, she'll be okay. You're a good mom. But you need to sleep.. So, go get some of Killian's pajamas, and if you must, get in bed with Dad. Maybe it'll help you sleep knowing he's safe, right next to you."

She sighed. "When did my son get so wise?" She kissed his cheek. "You're a good kid, and a great brother for Lilly.. I'm really glad she, and Killian, have you." She told him. "I know you won't leave me alone until you know I at least tried to get some good sleep." She said softly. "Goodnight, Henry."

Henry went and kissed Lilly's head before he went to his own room. Emma went to Killian's room and found one of his shirts to wear to bed. She climbed in bed next to him, and brushed his hair from his face.

"Killian.. We'll find a way to wake you up for good. I'm not willing to give up." She whispered and kissed his forehead. She knew that would not work again, but she had to touch him, hold him.

He stirred a little, because of the magic from True Love's kiss, but he did not completely wake up like he had the first time. Emma sighed and laid her head down against his chest. She did not know why she wanted to be so close to him after all this time, but she was trying.

Emma woke up to Henry's hand on her shoulder. "Mom.. Lilly really wants Dad.. Or you. I tried to make her feel better, but I'm not her Mommy or Daddy." He said softly.

Emma sighed, and nodded. "Of course. I'll go get her. She is my baby.." She got up and pulled on one of Killian's sweaters to block the chill before going to Lilly's room.

"Hi, Baby girl.." She said softly. "I'm here now. It's okay.. Don't cry." She pulled Lilly into her arms, and cuddled her close. "How about we ask Henry to make us some hot chocolate? I know it's your favorite.." She kissed her head.

Lilly nodded a little and sniffled. She was quieting down, more content in her mother's arms. "Yeah, hot chocolate.." She rubbed her eyes. "Momma.. Where's Daddy?"

Emma kissed her head as she carried her to the living room. "Daddy is asleep, Baby.. But he'll be okay. I promise." She rubbed her back, trying to soothe her.

Henry was making their drinks when Emma sat with Lilly on the couch. "I've got you, Lilly. Mommy is not going anywhere." She told her softly.

Lilly just buried her face in Emma's shoulder and held onto her shirt tightly in her fist. She wanted Killian, but she knew that Emma would not let her go. Henry brought over their mugs of hot chocolate.

"Do you want to turn on a movie, Lil? While we have our drinks." He asked softly.

Emma turned Lilly on her lap so she could give her the hot chocolate. Lilly nodded a little. "Yeah.. Peter Pan." She said softly.

Killian hated this realm's version of Peter Pan, but it became Lilly's favorite movie, and he could not deny her anything. Henry nodded, and went to put the movie in. Emma tried to get Lilly to drink some of her drink.

The three of them settled in to watch the movie, and got about thirty minutes into it when there was a knock at the door.

 **Sorry this took so long to upload! I was on break for school and didn't even touch my laptop most of the break.**

 **I just wanted to get this up so I'm sorry about the kind of cliffhanger-esque ending to this chapter.**

 **Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Henry got up and opened it. David stormed through, a worried look on his face. "Emma. He's gone. Liam, our prisoner, he's gone."

Emma looked at him. "What do you mean, he's gone, Dad? How did he escape? We put a cuff on him to keep any possible magic from being used, and he didn't have anything to pick the lock on him." Emma was worried. What would this mean for Killian? For Lilly?

"I don't know, but when I went to check on him this morning, he wasn't in the cell. I have no clue what happened, but we need to find him and fast," David replied as he paced Killian's living room.

Lilly was beginning to cry again as Henry tried to take her from Emma. "I just want Papa!" She whined into Emma's neck. She was only four, and Emma was trying to keep her from seeing Killian in his state. She sobbed, holding onto Emma's shirt tightly, refusing to let go of her mother.

"I.. I don't think I can be of much help, Dad.. Take Henry, and gather the dwarves, and anyone else to search for Liam. I'm going to take Lilly and see if Regina and Belle are any closer to finding another way to wake Killian. And, where's Mom?" Emma rubbed Lilly's back trying to soothe her as best she could.

"Your mother is at home with Neal and Ruth.. But I'm sure I can get Granny to watch the kids if you need her.. And you know she already hates that she hasn't been able to help much with all of this.." David told her.

Emma nodded. "I know.. Maybe she could come help at the library with Regina and Belle? I know Ruth isn't very old, but Mom deserves to help if she really wants to.." She shrugged.

Emma was trying to rock Lilly, hoping she could get her to sleep, or at least calm down her tears. She hated that her little girl was so upset, and that she could not do anything about it. Henry got up from the couch.

"Of course I'll help Gramps. We'll find a way to fix this, Mom, just like we always do." He gave his sister a kiss to her cheek and hugged Emma before leaving with David.

"Lilly, sweetie.. We're going to go to the library.. Do you want to bring a stuffed animal or anything with you? I know you want your father, but I don't want you to see him like this. I promise you'll get to see him soon." Emma kissed Lilly's head.

Lilly whimpered a little, but nodded her head. "Yeah.. Duckie." She said softly. "And blankie." She added.

Emma nodded and took her to get them. "Duckie and Blankie it is." She told her. Emma had no clue that Lilly's 'blankie' was her own baby blanket with her name sewn on just like the one Granny had made her when she was born.

Emma grabbed the blanket and toy and handed them to Lilly. "Did you know, I had a blanket a lot like yours when I was born? It had my name on it and everything. Made just for me by Granny. But mine had purple on it."

Lilly looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "Really? Like mine?" She held it tightly in her grasp. Lilly's blanket was not your typical baby girl colors, instead it was red and black, where Emma's had been purple. "Granny said it's like you and Daddy. Red and black." She shrugged.

Emma kissed her head. "Mhm. Just like me and Daddy. I had my red leather jacket and he has his black leather jacket." Emma was trying to distract Lilly from wanting to be with Killian. Lilly clung to Emma as Emma walked them to the library.

"Regina? Belle?" Emma called when they entered the library. "Are you here? There's a a bit of a situation."

Regina and Belle came to the front from a section in the back. "Emma? WHat's wrong?" Belle asked worriedly.

"What do you mean, a situation?" Regina asked.

Emma sighted. "Well, my dad showed up at the apartment not too long ago after he went to the station to check on our prisoner. And Liam is gone. He's not in the cell anymore."

Regina looked angry. "You mean Mr. Charming couldn't keep our fu- our prisoner in the cell?"

"It's not David's fault, Regina. Liam had the magic cuff, and those cells are magically sealed, at least they used to be. We don't know how he escaped, but I do know that if we don't get Killian awake and find Liam soon. We're in trouble." Emma replied.

Regina sighed, but nodded. "Yeah, of course. We're working on it."

Belle nodded. "I think I've found the right book though. So, let's get back to it shall we?"

Emma followed them. Lilly had stopped crying, but she was still holding tightly to Emma's shirt with her face buried in her neck.

"I don't know how much help I'll be right now. Lilly is really upset about Killian.. But I'll do what I can.. Henry and my dad went to go start a search for Liam throughout town. And I think my mom is going to join us in a minute."

They nodded and passed her a book. Emma did her best to flip through it with Lilly in her arms. They worked silently for a while. Emma did her best to keep Lilly distracted, and content in her mother's arms.

Snow showed up after a while and after greeting them all, and giving Lilly a kiss to her forehead, she sat down to research with them.

Before anyone could come up with anything solid, Emma got a call from David. She hung up and looked at the women with her. "Dad says they think they found Liam. But they want some support from magic. Just in case. And I don't think I'll be able to help." She motioned to Lilly. "Maybe you could go, Regina? Or we could ask Gold, but I don't know why he would actually help us here."

Regina nodded. "Right. Of course I'll go. Maybe Belle, you can see if Gold has squid ink or anything to help us? We need to know Liam won't be able to do anything if we capture him again."

Belle nodded. "Of course, I'll get him to help. Killian is our friend. We'll get him back." She told them and left to go talk to her husband.

Regina stood up. "I'll go to Charming. Where is he?"

Emma told her he was near where the forest hit the water. Regina took off once she knew where to go. Lilly looked up at Emma.

"Momma. I want Papa." She whimpered. "I miss him." She tugged at her hair.

Emma sighed and kissed her forehead. "I know, Baby girl. I miss him too. I just don't want you to see him asleep like this. Okay? How about you, me, and Gramma Snow go to Granny's and have something to eat?" She ran her fingers through her curls.

She looked over at her grandmother and then back at Emma. "Okay. Fine." She said softly. She was still upset, but was wise beyond her four years and listened to Emma.

The three of them went to the diner to eat, and wait for any news on Liam. "Can I sit you down next to me, Sweetie?" Emma asked her daughter. "Just for a minute?"

Lilly whimpered and shook her head. "No. No, Mommy. Don't leave me." She started to tear up again.

"Shh.. Okay, Baby.. I won't go." She sat, holding her on her lap. "Don't cry. I've got you."

Snow gave Emma a reassuring smile. It was not long until they received a text telling them Liam had been stopped with squid ink and Regina had transported him back to the cells in the sheriff's station.

Emma took a deep breath. "He's back in the cell. And this time someone is going to be watching him the entire time." She rested her cheek against Lilly's head. "But we still don't know what to do about Killian." She sighed.

Snow frowned a little. "I know, Sweetheart. But we'll figure it out. Just like we always do." She tried to reassure her daughter. "I'm going to leave the kids with Granny again and I'll go with you to the station. I wish Lilly would let you go.. I don't want her to get hurt." She said softly.

Emma nodded. "I know, Mom. Neither do I. But she's my daughter, and I have to stay with her if she wants me." Lilly had started to fall asleep in her arms. "I'll keep her safe. If it's all I do today. She will be protected."

Snow nodded. The two of them hurried to the sheriff's station, meeting Regina, Henry, and David there.

"Emma." David said when he saw them. "Snow.." He hugged his wife, daughter, and granddaughter. "He's secure for now. But he won't talk.. I don't know if we'll get through to him about Killian.."

Emma sighed. "Henry, can you hold your sister for me? If she wakes up, I'll take her again, but she's close with you. And I think you might be able to comfort her too." She said as Henry took her into his arms.

"Let's find out how to get Killian back." She walked to the cell area of the station with Regina. "Listen, Liam. You better tell us what the hell you did to Killian, and why True Love's kiss didn't work." She growled at him through the bars.

"Please, Emma." He chuckled. "You don't scare me. This is between me and my big brother. He doesn't deserve his happy ending after what he did to our father. What he did to me."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Get over it, Liam. Killian is not the same man he was when that happened. Trust me. He's a father now. He's a good man. A hero. You don't even know him."

"I might not know him. But he made me grow up without a father. And now I'm going to do that to his child. He's losing his family just like I did." Liam get in Emma's face. "He's losing everything he has."

"That's what this is about? A family?" She sighed. "If you had only talked to Killian, you would know he felt terrible about what he did to you. To your father. And if you would have forgiven him, he would have let you be a part of his family. But it's too late now." She shrugged. "You're not getting out of this cell unless it's over our dead bodies."

Liam shrugged at her. "I don't mind. Killian is under his curse. You're his true love and you couldn't keep him awake. There's nothing that will break his curse. Or yours."

"Mine? What the hell are you talking about?" Emma was confused.

"Why your memories, of course! You sure are dense. You're not the type to just leave without a fight, Emma. So I cursed the entire town, and took your memories." He laughed softly. "Memories of the last four years. Well, my plan backfired, and instead of actually sending you away, you're here. So I had to change my curse a bit. But it worked out in the end."


	19. Chapter 19

David stepped in. "You mean you cursed us, and Emma never left? That Lilly grew up with both parents."

"Well, I guess that's true. But she doesn't know that she's always had her parents. And soon, she won't have any parents. Just like me." Liam snarled. "I grew up without a family. Without anyone who cared about me."

Emma was fuming. "You don't have to tell me about growing up without anyone. I know exactly what it's like. I had no one. I was alone for twentyeight years." She glared at him. "And Killian told me, you weren't always alone. You found Nemo. He saved you, and cared for you."

"You know nothing of my past. Killian knew nothing of my past." He snapped.

Regina silenced him with her magic. "I couldn't listen to him. As much as it may surprise you, I care about Hook. I mean Killian." She shrugged.

"So he's contained, and will have a guard always.. But what do we do about Killian?" David asked.

"Well.. I.. I don't know." Emma admitted. "But I don't want to do any planning where /he/ can hear us."

"Right.. Of course. I'll stay and watch him for now.. The dwarves are on their way. We can use Snow and my house if you want?" David offered.

Emma nodded and took Lilly back into her arms. "Thanks, Dad. We'll see you there."

Lilly was waking up again, but was content when she realized she was still with Emma. Emma ran her fingers through her blonde curls and kissed her head.

"We're gonna fix this, Baby. I promise. But will you let Henry hold you? I need to help Aunt Regina with some things, and I bet Henry will get you a snack at Gramma and Grandpa Dave's." She told her.

"Uh.. Okay, Mommy." She said softly. "Henry.." She nodded.

Henry took his sister into his arms. "You know I'll always protect you right? Just like Dad. And like our mom.." He told her. Henry really wanted to help wake up Killian, but he knew Emma needed him to do this for her. He knew Lilly better than Emma did right now.

Emma kissed both of their cheeks. "Thank you, Kid. It means alot to me." She smiled at them.

Henry nodded and took Lilly to get a snack so Emma could talk to Snow and Regina.

"So what do we do? I need to get Killian back to his daughter. I can't keep her from seeing him. It's killing her. She's four, and she's already been through so much…" Emma said softly, she was toying with the sleeves of her shirt.

Regina nodded. "I know, we're trying Emma.. I know you didn't want Lilly to see Killian like that, but.. Eventually you're going to have to let her see him. And you healed all of the cuts and bruises he had, so it'll just look like he's sleeping."

Emma sighed. "I know, I.. I'll let her see him, maybe it'll make her feel a little better."

Snow rubbed Emma's arm. "So, Regina.. Is an act of True Love really the only thing we can do? I know that's what usually works.. But, it didn't this time.. And when David and I were under that curse from the Evil Queen, it would wake one of us, but the other would sleep.. Maybe.. Maybe we do something like we did then?"

Regina nodded a little. "You're right, Snow. True love's kiss didn't exactly break that curse.. Not in the sense we all thought it would. Maybe we need something a little extra. I'll get Belle to help me sort through the spell books Gold has and see if there is anything that might help. For now, we all just need to do what we can. Emma, that means taking care of your daughter."

Emma sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay.. Fine. I know there's not much we can do." She looked up at her. "Thanks. Maybe I can try kissing Killian again.. See if another time helps.." She shrugged.

Regina nodded and left the house. Snow turned to Emma.

"I know you don't want her to see him, Emma. But he's her father, and she's scared. She's a smart girl, and she loves her daddy. She knows that this is more serious than you're telling her." Snow told her daughter. "Try and think about that. Think about how this all started because she had nightmares. She's a lot like you. She may be little, but she probably thinks she had something to do with this."

Emma nodded a little. "You think she's a lot like me? She's so much like Killian.. She's even got his smile." She said softly. "And it's my job to bring that smile back. Thank you for your help, Mom. It means a lot."

Snow nodded. "Of course. Now take her home, and just cuddle with your baby girl. She needs her mom right now."

Emma nodded and went to get Henry and Lilly. "Henry, I'm going to take Lilly home, and spend some time with her. You're welcome to come, but you can also go with Regina to look through spell books. Or something else.. I-I.. I just wanted to give you the choice."

Henry nodded. "I'll go help Mom, I think Lilly needs you, and I don't want to feel useless. Not until Killian is awake again."

Emma nodded. "Alright, Kid. Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done."

He nodded and gave Lilly a big hug before passing her to Emma. "Anytime. I will see you later."

Emma took Lilly to Killian's apartment. "How about you and I watch your favorite movie, Sweetie? We'll curl up on the couch, and I'll hold you."

She nodded a little. "Okay.. Peter Pan." She said softly. She clutched her baby blanket and the stuffed duck Killian had given her tightly.

Emma smiled a little. "Your Daddy let you watch Peter Pan?"

She nodded. "Yeah. He doesn't like it much, because they made him look bad. But it's my favorite." She grinned. "So he watches it with me."

Emma kissed her cheek and set her down. "Go get snuggled on the couch, and I'll put it in. Okay?"

She nodded and climbed onto the couch, curling up with her toys. Emma put the disc in and sat next her daughter. Lilly immediately climbed onto Emma's lap and curled up again. They watched the movie quietly for a while. Emma's mind was in a whole different world when she heard Lilly speak.

"Momma? Why can't I see Daddy? If he's just asleep for a long time, why can't I see him?" She asked softly. She did not want to upset Emma, but she was curious, and so much like Killian in that instance.

Emma brushed the stray curl from her daughter's forehead. "I.. Well, I don't want you to have to see Daddy like that. You've already got nightmares, and I don't want to make it worse." She said softly.

Lilly sighed, and looked at Emma with big pleading eyes. "I don't care.. Daddy can't be scary.. He's my daddy." She said very matter of fact. "I just want Daddy." She said softly.

Lilly was perceptive for her age, but she was also four years old. She was a daddy's girl, and it hurt her to be apart from Killian.

Emma sighed softly. "I know, Sweetie. I wish Daddy was here too. I miss him too. But I just want to keep you safe, Lilly. I love you so so much, and I know Daddy wouldn't want you to have to see him like that." She said softly. She did not have a good reason for not letting Lilly see Killian, but she just had a gut feeling, and did not want her near him just in case.

Lilly whined a little, but nodded. "Fine. But can I see him soon?"

Emma nodded. "Soon, Baby girl. I promise." She kissed her head.

They settled back into the movie, before Regina and Henry came into the apartment.

"Mom?" Henry called. "We need to talk.."

"We're in the living room, kid." Emma called.

Lilly perked up a little and ran to Henry. "Henry. You're back." She hugged his legs.

Emma followed her and met them in the entry way. "Did something happen? Is something wrong?"

Henry picked Lilly up and kissed her cheek. "Lilly, can you go play? Or maybe draw Papa a picture for when he wakes up? I need to talk to Mom, and Regina."

Lilly frowned a little, with tears in her eyes. "Fine.. I'm gonna draw him a picture.." She said softly before kind of stomping off. She was stubborn, just like her mother.

Emma looked at her son and Regina. "Well? I need to know if something is wrong, Henry. I need to know if we can wake Killian. I can't keep Lilly away much longer." She sighed.

Regina nodded. "We did find something…" She started to explain what they found in one of Rumple's books on magic.

Emma nodded. She did not know what to think. She wanted what Regina was saying to be true, and to work, but she just could not shake the feeling that it was not going to work. Emma got up suddenly.

"I need to see Killian.. I just.. This is a lot of 'maybe', and I can't shake the feeling that something is wrong.." She ran her fingers through her hair and went to Killian's room. She accidentally left the door open in her rush, and knelt next to him.

"Killian, something is wrong." She whispered. She was starting to cry. Her true love was laying in a curse, that true love's kiss could not break. "Please, Killian.." She said softly. She held onto his hand tightly.

She was so focused on Killian that she did not hear Henry and Lilly fighting, and Lilly beginning to cry.

"No! I want to see Daddy!" She screamed and ran into Killian's bedroom, and climbed on the bed quickly before Emma could realize what was happening.

"Daddy!" She sobbed, hugging his neck tightly. "Daddy. I miss you." She whimpered.

Emma tried to get Lilly to leave Killian's side but she would not. Lilly buried her face in his neck and held him tightly. Lilly sniffled and lifted her head to look at Killian's face.

Lilly moved her hands to Killian's cheeks, tears running down her little cheeks. "Daddy. Please. I love you." She kissed his cheek as a tear landed on his face. As she hugged him again, a pulse of magic blew through the room.

"Mom, I'm s-" Henry rushed into the room, followed by Regina. He froze when he felt the magic.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Killian sucked in a big breath of air and groaned a little.

Emma had tears falling down her cheeks now. "Killian? Oh my gosh. Killian." She got up and leaned over him.

Killian blinked. "Em.. Lilly." He breathed, and crushed his daughter against his chest tightly. "Little love." He said softly. "It's okay.."

Lilly hugged him even tighter. "Daddy." She sobbed. "I missed you." She squeezed him as tight as her little arms would let her.

Emma looked up at Regina and Henry then back at Killian and their little girl. "I.. What just happened?"

Killian looked up at her, and saw her crying. "Come here, Love.." He held his other arm out to her.

"I can't believe it. True love's kiss.." Regina said softly.

 **Thanks for reading, and keep leaving me reviews! I love hearing your feedback.**

 **Sorry about this little cliffhanger, but I wanted to get something up for y'all(: I hope you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey, y'all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **And for the reviewer who was confused- Dave is a nickname for David. Aka Emma's father, Prince Charming.. That wasn't intended to confuse anyone(:**

Henry was still in shock. Emma climbed onto the bed and into Killian's embrace. Killian held his girls tightly. He glanced up at Regina.

"So you're saying.. Bloody hell. My Lilly broke the curse?" He rubbed her back with his hook.

Henry nodded. "I was going to apologize for letting Lilly get away from me.. But that seems silly now.." Henry was overwhelmed too. He went to the bed also.

"Dad.. I'm so glad you're okay.. You're awake." He told Killian softly.

Killian looked up and smiled a little at him. "Aye, son. Thank you.. I know you did everything you could to help your moms.."

Henry nodded and sat with his family. Regina looked awkward by the door.

"I feel like I'm intruding on a nice family moment here.." Regina said softly. "But I'm glad you're back, Hook. Emma and Henry didn't stop fighting for you.. Emma was actually about to do something really drastic just to have you awake again."

Killian kissed Emma's temple. "Thank you, Regina. I appreciate everything you did too.." He told her sincerely.

"Um.. Someone should tell my parents that he's awake.." Emma said. Emma was curled up against Killian like she used to do years before. She held onto him with one hand and Lilly with her other.

Regina nodded. "Of course, I'll do that.. But I'm afraid we still have another problem. We apparently still don't remember the last four years.. But he told us we were cursed."

Emma sighed. "I know.. I don't know what to do though.. Maybe we can work on that tomorrow? It's not too big a deal.. I've got my family here, and I think we need the time alone.."

Regina nodded. "You're right.. I'll keep researching, but I won't bother you until tomorrow unless it's really important. And I'll make sure your parents know as well."

Regina left them all with a goodbye, and a small smile. Lilly still had her arms wrapped tightly around Killian's neck, and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Lilly love.. I'm not going anywhere, Princess.. But can you loosen your grip a little, I want to sit up better.." He asked softly. His hook rubbing over her back.

She nodded and let go of his neck, and Emma shifted so he could sit up easier.

"Do you feel alright, Dad? Can I get you anything? Some water maybe?" Henry asked. He may be a nineteen year old boy, but Killian was his dad, and he was just as worried about him.

"Aye, Lad. I would appreciate a glass of water." Killian smiled a little. "Thank you."

Henry nodded and left. Emma looked up at Killian.

"Killian.. I should've known your little princess would be your true love.. Just like me with Henry.." Emma said softly. "We could've broken the curse earlier.." Emma felt like all of this was her fault, and she was sure Killian did not want her back.

Killian frowned. "Love.. It's okay. You didn't know, no one did, not even me. It's not your fault. I'm fine, and I've got my family here. And that includes you. You're still important to me.. I still love you. That will never change." He laced his fingers with hers.

"Are you sure, Killian? Because.. I feel like all of this is my fault.. I'm the Savior. I'm supposed to keep you, and everyone safe from villains like him." She laid her head on his shoulder. "You were so hurt, Killian.. I… I know it seems like I haven't been here, but according to Liam, we've been cursed to have lost our memories." She said softly.

Killian kissed her head and nodded. "I'm sure, Love. None of this is your fault.. I bet you've been amazing, because you are our baby girl's mom. You've helped me raise her, I believe it. And we'll break that curse and get our memories back." He told her as Henry came back.

"Here, Dad. Can I do anything else for you?" Henry asked.

Killian took the water and shook his head. "No, Lad.. Thank you though. I really appreciate it." He smiled.

"Of course, you're my dad.. You're important to me. And I want to make my mom and little sister happy too.." He shrugged.

Killian nodded. "I should make dinner.. Is it not about that time?" He asked.

Emma shook her head. "No, Killian. You don't have to cook dinner.. We'll get Granny's or something. I want tonight to be relaxing, you've been through a lot.."

Killian sighed. "Okay, Love. Anything for you, my love. Can we go there? I kind of want to get out of the apartment, if we could?"

Emma nodded. "Um, yeah.. Sure, Killian. Anything you want. Or we could get take out and take it to the Jolly Roger, if you want.."

Killian nodded. "That sounds wonderful, Em." He smiled.

Henry nodded. "I can go pick it up, if you want.. And I'll meet you there. I know Mom doesn't want to leave your side.."

Emma smiled a little. "That's sweet of you, Kid.. But if you want to stay with Killian I can go by Granny's.. I know that you care about him just as much.."

Henry kissed his mother's cheek. "Mom, I love Killian. But you need him more right now. I'll pick up dinner, and meet you all at Dad's ship. You still eat grilled cheese and onion rings, right?" He smiled.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, thanks, kid." She smiled. "I'm proud of the young man you became." She hugged him.

Henry nodded and left for the diner. Emma got off of Killian's lap, and helped him stand as he cradled Lilly.

"Would you like to change? I think I need to get Lilly into something a little warmer. It'll be cold I'm sure.." Emma asked Killian.

He nodded. "Princess, can you go with Momma? I'm going to change, and I can't do it easily holding you. And she's right.. You know you need warmer clothes to go on the Jolly." He kissed her cheek.

She nodded. "Okay, Papa. I love you.." She squeezed him as tightly as she could before allowing him to give her to Emma.

Killian smiled. "I love you too." He kissed Emma's temple before they left the room.

Killian came into the living room to find Emma putting Lilly in her coat. "Swan.. Would you like to borrow a sweater? I don't want you to be cold either." He had brought one of his that he knew had been her favorite to steal from him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'd like that.. That one's my favorite." She said softly.

"I know, Love." He picked Lilly up again. "Are my girls ready?"

Emma nodded and slipped the sweater over her head. "You two are too cute together." She held Killian's arm as they walked to the docks.

Killian let Lilly down once they were on board. She loved the ship and ran around like she usually did.

Emma laughed softly. "She's so much like you.." She looked up at him.

"Aye, Love. But she's just as similar to you.." He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I'm glad you're here.. That Lilly had her mother through all of this."

Emma leaned her cheek against his chest. "Of course. She is my daughter too. I'd do anything for her.." She said softly.

Killian tilted her chin up and leaned down to kiss her softly. "I love you, Emma.."

She kissed him softly. "I love you too, Killian." She said softly. "And I love our kids."

He nodded. "So do I, they're both great kids. Even though I'm not Henry's biological father, I'm honored for him to think of me as his dad.."

Emma nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you're the man he has to look up to. You're a gentleman, so kind, and loving. But you're also strong, and powerful when you need to be." She admitted to him softly.

He kissed her head as Lilly ran over to them and hugged Killian's leg. "Daddy, I'm hungry.."

He nodded and picked her up as Henry came on deck of the ship.

"I hear there's a hungry little girl around here." Henry teased as he went to get the food out of the bags.

Emma and Killian helped him, and got Lilly sitting on the deck with them so they could eat.

"It feels really good to be here together as a family again.." Henry smiled. "We've missed you, Mom.. I've missed you."

Emma smiled as she ate her food. "I'm glad to be back.. With my son, my true love, and our beautiful little girl."

Lilly had curled up on Killian's lap while they ate. Killian smiled at her. "He's our son, Emma.." He said softly.

Emma nodded and looked at Henry. "Our son. Of course." She said as Henry nodded his agreement.

The small family settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. When Lilly was done she sighed rather dramatically.

"Daddy, can we play a game?" She asked him, giving him her best puppy dog eyes.

Killian kissed her nose. "Of course.. Why don't you and Henry go down and pick one? Your mother and I will clean up dinner.."

Lilly got up and grabbed Henry's hand, dragging him with her. "Come on!" She smiled.

The two of them went below deck. Killian turned to Emma.

"Swan, I know we've been through alot lately, but maybe you and I can talk tonight after Lilly is asleep.. About.. About us..?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Killian.. I guess we need to talk about what exactly our relationship is.. All I want to say right now is, I love you, Killian. And I'm not going anywhere."

He nodded and kissed her deeply. "I love you too, Emma. I believe you. I can see how much you care about getting this family back to where we should be." He wrapped his arm around her waist.

She nodded a little. "We'll talk tonight.. I know you wanted to talk about my necklace the other night when we found you.." She said softly.

He nodded a little. "Aye, Love.. I'll admit I'm curious." He could not believe how easy it was for him and Emma to just fall so easily back into the relationship they used to have. He had missed her so much.

They were just holding each other tightly when they were interrupted by little feet running towards them.

"Mommy, Daddy! I picked-ed the game." Lilly grinned at them. It was Chutes and Ladders, the game Killian knew was her favorite and expected them to play.

"Of course, let's set it up then, Sweetie." Emma smiled and helped her get it set up in front of them. The four of them played a couple games, Henry won one, and Lilly the other.

When they were finished Henry went to put the game back below deck, and Emma went to get a blanket since she was starting to get cold. Killian kept his eye on Lilly as she went to the edge and looked out at the water. He knew she loved the water just as much as he did, even at four.

Killian looked away from Lilly when he felt Emma come up behind him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his chest. He closed his eyes and kissed the top of her head as they stood there together.

The next thing they knew they heard Lilly squeal, and thunk as Lilly slipped, leaning against the railing and hit her head on the deck of the ship.

Both Emma and Killian panicked and ran to her side. "Lilly!" Killian said.

Lilly was not moving, laying there on her back on the deck, unconscious.

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Sorry for the cliff hanger, but this is where I felt this chapter should end. We'll venture into that other curse next chapter and see what happens with Liam.**

 **Keep reviewing! I love hearing from y'all!**


	21. Chapter 21

Killian shook her shoulder. "Princess, wake up, Princess.." Killian had tears in his eyes. How could he have taken his eyes off of her. He was supposed to keep her safe.

Emma was crying too. "Lilly.. Killian, we need to get her to the hospital.."

Henry came rushing onto the deck and to them. "Mom.. What happened?" He asked when he saw Lilly laying on the ground.

"She was standing on the bar there at the bottom, and she slipped and her head." Emma said softly. "Can you carry her to the hospital, Henry? Your father is too upset." She said softly.

Henry nodded and lifted Lilly into his arms. "Of course." He carried her to the hospital, Emma had to pull Killian along with her.

Dr. Whale took Lilly back to check her out. Killian and Emma held onto each other for support. Emma knew Killian was blaming himself for this.

"Killian.. It's okay.. She'll wake up." She rubbed her hands over his back. "Let's sit down, and I'm not going anywhere.."

He nodded and sat next to her, holding her close. "It's all my fault. I took my eyes off of her. I could've caught her." He buried his face in her hair.

Emma could feel his tears soaking through her shirt, but she did not care. She let him cry, holding him tightly. She needed him just as much as he needed her. Henry was standing off to the side calling his grandparents and Regina.

"Killian.. She'll be fine.. She's a survivor. Just like her papa.." Emma tried to assure him. "Do you really think she could've fallen? I didn't think she was standing on the railing or anything.." She said softly.

Killian looked up at her. "She.. She wasn't, but she could've gotten on it when I looked away from her. She's a kid.. And she loves to climb on the railing of the Jolly.." He said softly.

Emma nodded a little. Her gut was telling her this was something more, and when her dad ran in, a panicked look on his face she knew she would trust her gut.

"Emma.. It's Liam. He did something, he knows Killian's awake.. And he knows it was Lilly.." David told her.

Emma shook her head. "What did he do, Dad?" She was worried about Killian and Lilly.

Before David could answer her, Dr. Whale came back to the family. "Well, she did fall, and hit her head.. But she's completely fine. She did get knocked out, but she's going to wake up. No internal bleeding or anything. We just need to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

Killian nodded, holding Emma's hand tightly. "Can we see her? Please.." He was about to beg him.

"Of course. She's right in the first room on the right. She's okay, Hook. I promise you." Dr. Whale went to go check on the other patients.

Emma squeezed Killian's hand. "Go, I'll talk to my dad and I'll be right in." She kissed his cheek. "Everything is going to be fine, Killian."

He nodded and went to Lilly's room. Emma turned to her father.

"What do you think he's done? Do you think he hurt Lilly somehow? Maybe she fell because of some magic he used, or she's under some sort of curse?" Emma asked him.

"Well, I'm not sure. But I think both of those are possibilities.. Do you believe what he said about taking away our memories? If he cursed her now, maybe that is how we get them back.. I know Lilly doesn't believe you actually left, she told me so a couple days ago.." David rubbed his hand over his face.

"I think I do now. Because tonight, eating dinner with the three of them on the deck of the Jolly Roger, it felt familiar. Like I'd done this before. And recently.. With all three of them. I know Killian and I used to take Henry. But I know we did it the four of us.." Emma shrugged.

"If Lilly doesn't wake up soon, we can assume he cursed her somehow.. I think that bracelet isn't as effective as we thought it was.." She sighed.

David nodded. "Go see your daughter. I know you're dying to be in there. I can see it in your eyes." He kissed her forehead. "Go."

Emma nodded and went to Lilly's room. When she walked in, Killian had not heard her yet. He was holding Lilly's hand in his and just looking at her. She looked so little, and pale in the hospital bed.

"She looks so much like you.." Emma said softly from the doorway.

Killian looked over at her. "Please. Swan. She's your mini-me. She has your cute little nose, and your hair.. And a lot of your personality.."

Emma smiled a little and came to sit on his knee, wanting to be close to both of them. "Mmm.. I think she's a lot like you too.. She has that damn smirk of yours." She laid her cheek against his head.

"Aye.. She's perfect though.. I'm glad you're here with me.." He said softly as he rubbed her back with his hook. "Both of you are gorgeous.. I must have a thing for blondes." He teased.

She smiled and blushed a little. She would never be used to Killian's compliments. "Thanks.. And there's nowhere I'd rather be, Killian.. But um.. David thinks that Liam used magic somehow on Lilly.. Even from the cell, with the bracelet on.." She told him softly.

"Bloody hell." He sighed. "Did he put her under a curse? And that's why she fell?"

Emma played with his hair. "I'm not positive of exactly what happened.. But that's what we think.. But clearly you're her true love too.. So we know of a way to break the curse, so don't worry too much." She tried to reassure him. She hated seeing him so broken like he is right now.

He sighed and held onto Lilly's hand. "Aye.." He breathed.

After a while of just watching Lilly, Emma got off of Killian's lap. "You need to go get something to eat, and try and calm down a little. I know this is hard, but staring at her won't make her wake up. I'll stay with her. You can bring the food back here, but you need to get some air." She held her hand out to him.

He took her hand and stood up. "Only because you asked me too, and I know you won't stop bugging me until I agree." He sighed. "I'll bring you back something.. Hot cocoa?"

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "With whipped cr-" She started.

He interrupted her. "Aye, Love. I know. Whipped cream and cinnamon." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be back.. I'm not going to be gone long. I can't be away from her."

She nodded. "I know. Now go. We'll be here when you get back."

He nodded and left the room with one last look at Lilly. He hated leaving, but he knew Emma was right. He needed to get some air, and try to relax.

Emma sat on the edge of Lilly's bed, looking down at her little girl. She had been holding it together for him, but now that he was gone she started to break down.

"Lilly.." She breathed, her tears falling down her cheeks. "Baby girl.. Please come back to us.. We love you so much.." She ran her fingers through Lilly's blonde curls gently. She would not be able to survive without her.

Emma took a breath. "I need to know if this is a curse.." She said softly. "Maybe I'm meant to break it." She knew no one could hear her, but she talked anyway. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to Lilly's forehead, still crying for her little girl.

As soon as Emma touched her lips to Lilly's head, a burst of magic shot through her, surprising her. A couple seconds later, Lilly opened her eyes and looked up at her mother.

"Mommy." She said softly, smiling a little. "I knew you never left. I 'member now." She tried to tell Emma she remembered everything.

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I know it's not one of the best, simply because I wanted to get to the HEA so I went fast.**

 **Please review, and you can PM me if y'all have any stories/one shots you want me to write. I want to do more(:**

 **Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, here we go. This is officially the last chapter! (But don't worry. I've got at least one epilogue coming)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

Emma leaned down and hugged her close as Killian burst back into the room.

"Swan!" He ran to her, and carefully hugged her, since she still had Lilly in her arms. Emma was crying even more now, but the tears had turned happy.

"I remember.. I remember our baby's first word, her first steps.. Everything." She looked up at Killian, a smile blooming on her face.

Killian smiled back at her, and held his daughter and wife close to him. "Aye, Love. I remember too."

The three of them stayed there until Henry came into the room. "Mom? Killian?" He saw them and smiled. "The curse is broken!" He hugged his family.

"How'd it break? I was just sitting out in the waiting room with Gramps, and then I could remember.." Henry asked.

"I don't even know.. I just kissed Lilly's head like I did when you were in the curse.. And she woke up, and then we could remember.." Emma said. "Speaking of your grandfather, where is he?"

"Oh, he's on the phone with Grandma. He wanted to give you guys a few minutes together.." Henry shrugged. "Can I hug you, Mom?" He asked softly.

Emma nodded and left Lilly in her father's arms. She hugged Henry tightly. "Thanks for all your help, kid. And thanks for wanting to be in mine and Killian's life. Since I remember, I know you weren't really sure about us being a family.. But I hope at least one good thing came from this curse."

He nodded a little, and hugged Emma back. "I know, Ma.. I gave you and Killian a lot of crap in the past.. But I know Killian does love me, and I've been okay with this for a while.. He's the closest thing I'll ever have to a dad."

Dr. Whale came in after a few minutes to check on Lilly again. "I told you she would be fine. She hit her head, but there are no lasting effects of it. You guys can go home soon. And it's good to have you back, Emma." He teased before leaving the room.

"Mommy." Lilly said, trying to get Emma's attention. "I want you to hold me." She told her, stubbornly.

Emma smiled a little and picked her daughter up. "Of course I'll hold you. Any time you want, Baby girl." She kissed her cheek, and held her firmly. Emma did not want to let go any time soon.

The small family sat together in that room happily. They all remembered what really happened the last four years.

David came in, followed by Snow, who had Ruth, and Neal. "Emma." Snow smiled. "I knew you would be able to do it."

Emma smiled a little and hugged her parents and little brother, Lilly still on her hip. "Thanks, Mom.. I'm just.. I'm relieved that the curses are all broken, and maybe I can be happy with my husband and kids."

"You all deserve it. This last week has been very trying for all of us. But especially you guys." David said. "We never would have stopped fighting for you, Sweetheart. Or you Killian." He told him.

Killian smiled and placed his hand on the small of Emma's back. "Aye, mate. Thank you.. I appreciate all of the efforts you made for me."

Emma leaned into Killian. "So, what do we do about Liam?" She asked, looking from Killian to her father.

David shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't know what we can do.."

"I'm going to talk to him." Killian said. "He's my brother. This was always about me. If he won't stop, we can send him over the town line. Then there's no longer any magic, and he can't hurt my family again."

Emma shook her head. "Killian. You're not doing this alone, I'll go with you."

"Em, Love.. I…" He tried to fight her. But after years of being married to her, he knew how stubborn she was. "Fine, love. Come along. But I don't want Lilly with us."

Emma nodded. "Of course. She'll stay with my parents, or Regina."

Lilly had settled into Emma's arms happily. She was so happy to have her mommy back, completely back.

"We're going to move back home, right?" Henry asked. "Well, you're going to move back into the house right? Even though I don't necessarily live there.."

Killian nodded. "I'd love to live in that house, I know it feels like four years, but it's only been a month or so. And I know that even my cursed self missed sleeping with Emma in my arms."

Emma nodded. "I agree. I want to get back to our normal life as much as we can. Killian.. Will you take the necklace off from around my neck? There are a couple things that belong on my hand." She smiled at him.

He helped her get the chain over her head. "Aye, Love.. There is something missing.. Something I want to see there always." He took her engagement and wedding rings off the chain with help from Henry.

"Hold out our hand for me, Love.." Killian said softly.

Emma settled Lilly against her right hip and held her left hand out to him. "Well, go on then, Mr. Jones. Make sure everyone knows I'm yours." She teased.

He smiled and slid the rings on, then leaned in to kiss her.

"Ewwww.. Gross, Daddy.." Lilly told her father, turning her face away from them. "No, kisses."

He laughed. "No kisses, aye, little love? Not even for Daddy's little princess?" He tickled her and kissed her cheek. "I love Mommy, and I like to kiss her. I've told you that before."

She giggled, grinning from ear to ear. "No! No kisses! No tickles!" She kept giggling as Emma joined Killian in tickling her.

Emma kissed her cheek. "My beautiful baby.. I want people to know that Daddy is my husband. And that I'm his." She told her softly.

Lilly nodded a little. "Fine." She rolled her eyes, just like Emma would at Killian. "Love you, Momma.." She hugged her.

Emma hugged her tightly. "Can you go see if Dr. Whale will let us leave? I don't think any of us want to spend another second here." She asked Killian. "Please?"

He nodded. "Aye, Love.. I'll be right back." He kissed her and Lilly's heads before he left.

David left to go see Mary Margaret and the kids. Henry turned to Emma.

"You know I'm happy that you're with Killian.. Right? I want to be sure that you know I'm happy for you. I just want you to be happy."

Emma nodded. "Of course, Kid.. I know. Before I married Killian I asked you if it was alright.. And I know he asked you too.. I know in the curse you called him Dad, and I know you don't normally call him that, so I'm not expecting you to.." She told him.

He nodded. "I know.. But.. I kind of like it. I mean, I lost Dad, Neal, but I didn't know him very well.. Killian is really cool, and.. Maybe I'll call him Dad more.." He shrugged.

"I know Killian would be honored, Kid. He thinks of you like a son. I can tell when he's proud of you, and when he's happy for you." She hugged him. "I better always be your mom though." She teased.

He laughed. "But not my only mom." He teased back. "I should go talk to her actually.. I'm sure she's on her way here, but I'll fill her in on everything.. I'm sure she'll want to be at the station when Killian confronts his brother.."

Emma nodded. "Yeah, of course. Go on. You're an adult. Just call me if you need anything. We'll probably take Lilly home, before we go to the station.."

He nodded. "Um.. I know you said Gramps would watch her, but.. I kind of want to hang out with my baby sister.. If it's okay, could I watch her?" He asked hopefully.

She nodded and Lilly grinned. "Of course, Henry." Emma smiled.

"Henry!" Lilly grinned. "I wanna stay with Henry. Hug?" She asked him.

He smiled and gave his sister a hug. "I'll see you in a little while, Lil. Be good." He kissed her head and left.

Emma sat back on the bed with Lilly on her lap. "I love you, Mommy." Lilly told her, happily curling up in her arms.

"I love you too, Sweetie.. Do you feel okay?" She asked as she brushed her hair from her face. "I want to be sure you're okay before Dr. Whale lets you go home."

She nodded. "Yeah, I'm good, Mommy." She smiled at her. "I just missed you."

Emma smiled and kissed her forehead. "I missed you too. You're everything to me. I'm sorry that this all happened."

Lilly shrugged. "You're back." She held onto Emma's hair. "My mommy." She said softly.

Emma nodded. "That's right, I'm back. I'm not going anywhere, and I will always be your mommy, Beautiful." She rubbed her back.

Killian came back into the room with Whale. "Alright, Miss Lilly. Let me look at you, and then I'll let your mom and dad take you home. How does that sound?" Whale asked as he started to check Lilly.

She nodded and sat very still for him, especially since he let her stay in Emma's arms.

"Well, she looks fine. She's breathing well, and she doesn't have a concussion. Just don't let her do too much for a day or two, and she'll be good to go." He told Emma and Killian. "Can I get a high-five, Lilly?" He smiled.

She grinned and gave him a high-five. "Bye!" She giggled.

Emma smiled. "Thanks, Whale. Hopefully we won't have to come visit you again any time soon."

He nodded. "My pleasure. Take care." He shook Killian's hand and left.

Emma set Lilly on her feet, and Lilly immediately went to Killian. "Daddy." She grinned. "Can we get hot chocolate? Please?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

"Aye, Little Love. I think we deserve a special treat." He could not help but say yes when she gave him those eyes.

Emma smiled at them. "I agree. Let's get out of here." She grabbed their coats, and followed her family from the hospital.

The three of them got their drinks from Granny's and made their way to the apartment Killian had been living in.

They sat together, just talking and catching up after their time under the curse until Henry got there so Killian could go and talk to his brother.

"Lilly, you're going to stay here with your brother, okay? Mommy and I have to go do something, and we want you to stay safe. Can you be good for him while we're gone?" Killian knelt in front of her before they left.

She nodded. "Okay, Daddy. I'll be good. I promise." She hugged him tightly. "I love you." She said softly. She looked up at Emma.

"I love you, Mommy." She told her and hugged her legs.

Emma knelt down and hugged her tightly. "I love you too, Beautiful. Maybe Henry will play pirates with you." She smiled, and winked at her.

Killian stood up and shook his head, a smile on his face. He took Emma's hand as they left. Henry and Lilly played all night, Henry was amazing with his sister.

At the station, Killian kept clenching and unclenching his fist. He was angry with his brother, and it was hard for him to control himself, but he had his true love, his wife, there to anchor him.

"I'm ready." He said softly. He walked toward the cells.

"Alright, Liam. Let's get this over with. You terrorized my entire fucking family." Killian was pissed. "You're going to tell me what I did to make you so bloody insane!" He spat.

Liam laughed from where he was sitting in the cell. "You got everything, Big brother. A family I never had. You killed the only person who ever cared for me. You murdered my father!"

Killian rolled his eyes. "Aye, I killed him. But I'm not that man anymore. I'm not the bloodthirsty pirate who would do anything for revenge. I may have a wife and a daughter now. But I spent over two hundred years alone! My mom died when I was a wee lad. And our father abandoned me and my brother not long after that!" He was as close as he could get to the bars of the cell.

Killian could not believe that this was over something as stupid as that. Killian had been alone for a lot longer than his brother. Emma came up and took his hand, she knew he needed to calm down before he did something he would regret. He may not be the same pirate he was, but he had spent most of his three hundred years in that life, and sometimes he would revert back.

She squeezed his hand and kissed his shoulder. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Liam came over to them. "Awww. How cute. The ruthless pirate is whipped." He teased.

"Having someone who loves me, and I love relentlessly does not make me 'whipped', Liam. Emma makes me stronger." Killian growled. "You know nothing of abandonment."

"You may have lost your mother and father young, but not too many years later, you were taken in by Nemo. You told me yourself he was like a father for you." Killian sighed, trying to calm down.

"Yeah, but now I have no one! Nemo is gone, Killian. I'm alone again." Liam said through clenched teeth.

"So that's what this is about, Little Brother? Nemo died recently, and you're pissed that I still have a family. That I found my happy ending, despite the number I took from others." Killian shook his head. "If you wouldn't attack my family, I would've helped you find a happy ending. Because you are my brother. And we're family." He sighed.

"Emma and her parents taught me that family always helps each other." Killian told him. "But, it's hard for me to trust you, you hurt my baby girl. And that is not something I take lightly."

Liam ran his fingers through his hair, just like Killian and the late Liam would do. "Yeah, well. You hate me. Just leave me in this cell. And I'll leave you alone, okay? You clearly have people that won't stop fighting for you. No matter what I do." He sighed. Killian had struck a nerve in Liam, and made him realize that nothing would keep Killian from his happy ending.

Killian sighed. He looked at Emma who was still holding onto him, keeping him grounded. She squeezed his hand reassuringly. Showing that she trusted whatever he wanted to say.

He nodded and went to where he knew Emma and David kept the cell keys. "Look, Liam. You're not home free. And you're not getting anywhere near my daughter. But. If you will be nice. I'll spend some time with you. You're family. And I want to fix my mistakes."

"You'll really let me out of here, after everything I've done? I tortured you. I put you into a curse I didn't think anyone would be able to break." Liam shook his head. "Why don't you hate me?"

"I don't hate you, because you're just a lost boy. Which is a feeling a know a lot about." Killian shook his head. "Something Emma has taught me isn't such a bad thing.. Now, are you going to do anything? Because I would like to let you out of this cell." He shook the keys on his hook.

"I'll behave." He conceded.

"You better, or you'll face the magic of me and Emma." Regina said menacingly. "Got that?"

Liam nodded. "Yes. I've got it." He held his hands up in surrender.

Killian went and unlocked the cell. "You and I have some catching up to do, little brother." When Liam walked out and he pulled him into a hug. "You're not alone, I'm your older brother. It'll take time, but I hope one day you'll be a part of the family. An uncle, a brother-in-law."

Liam nodded. "I'm sorry, Killian." He hugged him back.

Killian pulled back and looked at Emma. "If it's okay, I'd like to take Liam to the Jolly.. And have a talk?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Killian. You don't have to ask my permission. Lilly and I will be at home when you're done." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "And Liam. I forgive you. For hurting Killian. For hurting me and my family."

Liam nodded. "Thank you." Killian took Liam from the station and to his ship. They talked for a long time and by the time he got home, it was the middle of the night. Emma and Lilly were asleep, cuddled together in his and Emma's bed. He slipped in behind Emma and she stirred.

"Kil?" She asked sleepily.

"Aye, Love. It's me. Go back to sleep. All is good." He kissed her shoulder and held her as he fell asleep.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review, and if you have any suggestions for little one shots (in this verse or not) send them my way and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me through this story!**


	23. Epilogue

*Six months later*

Killian was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast. Today was a special day in the family. It was Lilly's fifth birthday, and Killian promised his princess a pancake breakfast.

"Morning." Emma said, still half asleep as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. "Our baby is 5, Kil.." She breathed.

He put down the spatula and turned around in her arms. "Aye, Love.. She is. I can't believe it. She's grown up so fast." He pressed a kiss to her lips. "Coffee?"

She smiled and kissed him back gently. "I'd love some." She said as he moved to pour her a mug.

"Here you are.. I um.. I wanted to ask you something, Swan.. Before we get Lilly up." He said softly.

"You can ask me anything, Killian. You know that." She leaned into him as she drank her coffee.

He nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with this, Em? Letting Liam come to Lilly's birthday dinner.." He scratched behind his ear with his hook.

"Killian. You said you think he's ready. And I trust your judgement. He seems to really be doing better.. He's being seeing Archie. Plus, both of us will be there, my parents, Henry, Regina.. And it's at Granny's. Lilly will be safe." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

He nodded. "Aye, I know. She will be safe in case something happens. But I agree, this is going to be good for Liam. To finally get to be around the entire family." He held her close.

She nodded. "It'll be good. Plus, Lilly was excited about this dinner." She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be back with our baby." She grinned at him.

He smiled and turned back to the breakfast. He hummed to himself. He was happy, the last six months had been really good for them. He spent time with Liam, and he spent plenty of time with Emma, Lilly, and Henry. Henry had started calling him dad more often, and it made Killian so happy.

He turned the stove off just as Lilly barreled into the room and hugged his legs. "Daddy! It's my birthday!" She grinned.

He bent down and lifted her into his arms. "Aye, Princess. My baby girl is getting so big." He kissed her cheeks.

"Pancakes?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes.

He nodded. "Pancakes. And hot cocoa for my Lilly." He set her down. "Go with Mommy to the table, I'll bring your cocoa."

Emma got her some pancakes and syrup, and sat on one side of her. Killian brought her drink and sat on Lilly's other side. He kissed her cheek.

"Happy Birthday, Little Love." He smiled.

Lilly ate her food happily, they enjoyed just being together as a family. "Momma? Where's Henry?" She looked over at her.

"He should be here any minute, Sweetheart. He was staying at Aunt Regina's, remember?" She ran her fingers through Lilly's curls.

She nodded. "Okay, Momma." She turned and started telling Killian a story. She was completely into her story until she heard the front door open. "Henry!" She squealed and ran to meet him in the foyer.

He laughed and knelt down to hug her. "Hi, Lil.. Happy birthday." He smiled and tickled her side. "You're so old now." He teased.

She giggled. "I'm only five, Henry." She rolled her eyes. "Come on. Daddy made pancakes!" She tugged at his hand.

He smiled a little and followed her to the table. "Morning, Mom, Dad." He smiled and hugged Emma before he sat in his chair. "Thanks for letting me come for breakfast."

"Of course, Lad. You're always welcome, even when you're not staying with us." Killian smiled. "And you're especially welcome when your little sister personally requests it." He teased a little.

Henry smiled and made himself a plate. The little family of four spent the morning celebrating and enjoying time together. Henry left around lunch to go help David and Snow set up Lilly's dinner.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Lilly asked, looking up at him.

Killian nodded. "I believe we can manage that, lass. Let's get you dressed, and we'll go. Can Mommy join us?" He asked, looking over Lilly's head at Emma.

"Yes! Mommy too." She grinned. "Let's go." She hopped up and ran for the stairs. They had moved back into their house, and they could not be happier.

Emma laughed softly. "I'll get her dressed, Kil. You get changed. I know you'd never wear something other than your button downs and a waistcoat." She teased, and kissed him.

He frowned. "Swan, that's not fair. It's what I wear, and you know you find me irresistible." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinning.

She shook her head and hit his arm. "Go, I'm sure she'll want you to braid her hair like she often does." Emma smiled and went upstairs. Killian may only have one hand, but he could braid hair just as well as anyone with two, and Lilly loved it.

Emma got Lilly dressed, and Lilly went to get Killian to do her hair well Emma got dressed. Emma finished and leaned against the doorframe watching her husband and daughter laughing together. Killian was an amazing father and Emma was starting to think that maybe she and Killian were ready for another baby.

Killian looked up, as if he sensed her there and smiled. "Hello, love. Ready to go?"

She nodded. "I am." She shrugged on her red leather jacket. "Get your coat, Lilly." She told her as they followed her downstairs.

Killian kissed her temple. "Want to tell me what's on your mind, love?" He asked as they left the house.

She leaned into him, keeping her eyes on Lilly who was skipping in front of them. "Not now.. It's Lilly's day. You and I will talk later, okay?" She looked up at him briefly.

He nodded. "Aye, love. We'll talk later. I love you." He said softly, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too." She smiled.

The three of them spent the afternoon at the park, Killian and Emma would push Lilly on the swings, and watch her run around with the other children there. While she climbed and played on the castle set that was once Henry's safe space, Emma sat close to Killian on the park bench.

After a couple hours, Emma called Lilly to them, and told her it was time to go to Granny's for dinner.

She grinned. "I get to see Gramma and Grandpa Dave?" She asked hopefully. "For my birthday dinner right?"

Emma nodded. "Of course, Sweetie. And Aunt Regina and Uncle Neal and Ruth.. Everyone will be there." They had not told her that Liam was going to be there. Killian still was not sure he would even show up.

Lilly nodded and grabbed Emma's hand and Killian's hook as they walked. When they got inside, Lilly immediately ran to her grandparents and hugged them tightly. They hugged her back and told her happy birthday.

Though they were just eating as a family that night, everyone in town knew it was Lilly's birthday. Emma took Killian's hand and led him over to their usual table where Henry, Snow and David had made room for everyone.

Lilly was sitting next to her grandfather, telling him all about her day. David looked over at Emma and Killian when they walked up.

"Hi, Sweetheart." Snow hugged her eldest daughter. "I can't believe our little Lilly is five already." She smiled at Emma.

"I know, Mom.. It's crazy to think about, I feel like she was just born. But I can't believe my baby sister is almost a year old." Emma smiled. Henry was playing with Neal while holding Ruth upright on his lap.

Snow shook her head. "It's good to see you too, Killian." She smiled, and he nodded.

"Aye, it's good to see you too, Lass." He responded, he pulled Emma into the booth portion of the table and wrapped his arm around his wife.

Regina came and greeted them all, giving special attention to the birthday girl.

Lilly grinned. "Auntie Gina!" She hugged her. "Thanks for coming to my birthday." She smiled.

Regina kissed her forehead and hugged her. After everything that happened to Regina, she, Emma and Killian had become close, and that led to her being an important part of Lilly's life. "Of course, Sweetie. I wouldn't have missed it." She smiled.

They all sat down, and ordered their food. Killian was a little disappointed that Liam was not there. He tried not to let it get him down, but Emma knew what was on his mind.

"Maybe he's just late, Kil.. You told him this was important to you, he'll come." She said softly, and kissed his hand.

He nodded. "Thanks, Love.. I hope you are right. I needed this to prove that he really does care."

Emma nodded and Lilly crawled in between the two of them on the booth. "Daddy, will you play a game with me?" Lilly asked.

Killian looked down at his daughter. "Of course I will, Princess." He let go of Emma's hand to pick up a crayon. Lilly wanted to play one of the games on the kids menu with him. He let himself forget about his brother's absence for a few minutes, enjoying the giggles of his daughter.

About twenty minutes into the dinner, the bell over the front door of the diner rang, and Killian looked up. Standing there by the door was his little brother, holding a little present and scratching behind his ear nervously, just like Killian would do.

Killian kissed Lilly's head. "I'll be right back, okay, little love?" He told her as he got up from the booth to meet his brother.

"Liam.. You're late." Killian sighed. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

Liam nodded. "I know, Killian. I'm sorry I'm late.. I didn't know what to wear to meet my brother's family properly.. Or what to get his daughter for her birthday." He sighed. "I really am sorry." He looked at Killian sincerely.

Killian nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "I forgive you, lad. You showed up, and.. Honestly that means a lot to me. And you didn't have to get Lilly anything. But thank you anyway." He smiled softly. "Now, come on. I'll introduce you to everyone."

Killian led Liam over to the table. Emma got up when they got close to the table. "Um, guys.. I invited Liam to have dinner with us." He said softly.

Emma went and gave Liam a hug, she wanted her parents and Regina to know she supported this. "It's good to see you again, Liam." She smiled.

He hesitantly returned the hug. "You too, Emma."

Emma took Killian's hand. "These are my parents, David and Snow. That's my little brother and sister, Neal and Ruth. This is Regina, our son Henry, and Lilly." She told Liam, pointing to each of them in turn.

He nodded. "It's nice to meet you all. Um.. Happy birthday, Lilly." He smiled a little. He was really nervous, he had put this family through a lot of shit.

Lilly smiled. "Thanks. You're my daddy's brother, right?" She asked as they all sat back down.

Liam nodded a little. "Aye, I am.." Killian had pulled a chair next to him for Liam to sit. Lilly curled up again between her parents.

"Does that mean I can call you Uncle Liam? Like Uncle Neal." She looked over at him.

Liam looked up at Killian. He was not sure of how to respond. He did not want to overstep the line Killian had drawn for his involvement in his family's life.

Killian nodded slightly, telling him it was okay for him to answer how he wanted.

"Well, I suppose you may, if you'd like to, Lilly." He smiled softly.

Lilly grinned. "I'd like to. You're Daddy's brother, that makes you family."

He nodded and turned to order his dinner. He talked with Charming and Snow for a while. Snow made David be nice, he was still unsure about Liam being there.

Emma rubbed Killian's hand. "He's doing well, Kil.. Relax. Enjoy our daughter's birthday party." She told him softly. She knew he was still apprehensive about all of this.

He looked down at her and nodded. "Aye, Love. I'm trying. I want him to be a part of the family. He's my brother, and he needs us.." He said softly, kissing her temple.

She nodded. She turned back to Regina and talked with her for a while. Liam seemed to be integrating into the family very well. They all ate their food happily.

"So, Liam.. You work down at the docks with Dad right?" Henry asked.

Liam nodded. "Yes, lad. He helped me get a job there. I like it, I like being by the water.. I guess it's in our blood." He shrugged.

Henry nodded. "That's cool." He smiled a little.

Liam nodded, and Lilly tugged at his sleeve. "Uncle Liam, will you play one of the games with me?" She asked after they were done eating.

"Um.. Yeah, I guess so, you'll have to teach me how though.." He smiled a little.

She grinned. "Okay!" She immediately started telling him how to play tic-tac-toe.

Liam was really good with Lilly. He was gentle, and made her smile. After they had all finished their dinner, Emma went to get Lilly's birthday cake from Granny.

"Alright, Princess. It's time for cake. Granny made you your favorite." Emma smiled and set the cake in front of her.

Lilly grinned, and wanted to sit in Killian's lap while her family sang to her. She was through and through a Daddy's girl. Killian held her on his knee and helped her blow out the candles.

They all smiled. "Happy birthday, Princess." Killian kissed her cheek. "I love you." He let Emma cut them all a piece of cake.

Liam smiled. "Lilly, I brought you a birthday present. Just a little something I thought you might like.." He offered her the gift.

Lilly looked up at Killian who nodded and smiled encouragingly. "Go on, Lilly love. You can open it." He told her.

She took it from him. "Thank you, Uncle Liam.." She opened it happily.

It was a little toy boat from the toy store in town. "Your daddy says the sea is in your blood just like us, so I thought you'd like a boat to play with." Liam shrugged.

Lilly smiled. "It's cool! Thanks." She hugged him tightly.

He smiled a little and hugged her back. "You're welcome, Lilly."

Killian smiled at his brother before turning his attention to Lilly who was showing him the boat and asking a bunch of questions about it.

Liam was happy, he was still upset with Killian, but he was trying. He knew it was a big step for Killian to trust him around his family, especially on his daughter's birthday. After a while, Lilly was falling asleep in Killian's arms, so they decided it was time to end the festivities.

"It was really good to get to know you a little, Liam." Snow told him as they stood to go. She turned to Killian and kissed Lilly's forehead. "Happy birthday, Sweetie." She said softly.

Liam nodded. "It was good to get to know you all as well. I'm grateful Killian invited me to celebrate Lilly's birthday." He smiled a little.

Killian nodded. "I thought you had redeemed yourself enough, Lad." He told his brother.

Liam nodded. They walked out of the diner together. Emma had her arm around Henry.

"It was good to see you again, Liam. Maybe you'd like to come over for dinner sometime? I'd like to get to know my husband's brother." Emma smiled at him.

He nodded. "Aye, I'd like that, Emma. Thank you. I'll see you later, Killian. It's getting late, and I've got the early shift in the morning.." Liam said softly before patting his brother on the shoulder and heading towards his apartment.

Henry was staying with Regina so he told his mom and Killian goodbye. Emma held Killian's elbow as they walked home.

"Liam did well.. I think it was good that he came. He was good with Lilly, and seems like my parents and Regina were okay with him." Emma told Killian.

"Aye, Love. He did exceptionally well. He kept looking to me when he was unsure, he didn't want to overstep my boundaries. I'm happy that it went well though. I hoped it would." He held Lilly close.

When they got home he took her up to her room and tucked her into bed. Emma went to the kitchen for a glass of water before following him upstairs to their bedroom.

"I'd say she had a pretty good birthday, she's sound asleep." Killian said softly as he got ready for bed.

Emma nodded. "Yes, she was so sweet today. I'm glad I was able to take the day off and spend it with her.. And you." She said softly, shuffling into his arms when he got into bed with her.

He nodded. "Now, would you like to tell me what was on your mind earlier, Swan? You seemed thoughtful." He kissed her head.

Emma looked up at him. "Well, I was just thinking about how much I love our baby girl, and I know you've always wanted kids.. While I have two of my own, you really only have Lilly who is your blood, and.. I was thinking maybe I wanted to give you another child.." She admitted softly.

Killian played with her hair gently. "Em.. Are you sure? I know you said you didn't want anymore children after we had Lilly, and I accepted that because I love you, and I love the family we have. I don't need another child to make me happy.." He frowned a little.

She shook her head. "I know, Killian. But I know how much you've always wanted a big family.. And you're an amazing father. If you want to have a baby, I want one with you. And maybe this time it'll be a little boy, with his daddy's hair and those Jones eyes." She grabbed his hook and looked up at him.

He nodded. "Only if you're sure, Em.. I'd love to have another baby with you." He smiled a little and kissed her softly.

"I'm sure when it comes to you. It'll be like the official start of a second chance for us. All of our family together." She said softly.

Killian kissed her. "I love you, Emma Swan."

She smiled and kissed him back. "I love you too, Killian Jones." She curled into his arms as they fell asleep, everything was finally right in their lives.

 **And here's the end!**

 **Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me!**


End file.
